Big Time Back Flip
by LazyLazyWriter
Summary: Takes place after "Big Time Party". Logan gets signed up for refresher gymnastics lessons…and meets the coach from hell. Can he survive a week of lessons? And is there a more sinister reason behind the lessons? Logan whump and lots of it!


**Big Time Back Flip**

**Story:** Big Time Back Flip  
**Storylink:** s/7917928/1/  
**Category:** Big Time Rush  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
**Author:** LazyLazyWriter  
**Authorlink:** u/3640937/  
**Last updated:** 04/09/2012  
**Words:** 26700  
**Rating:** T  
**Status:** Complete  
**Content:** Chapter 1 to 12 of 12 chapters  
**Source:**

**Summary:** Takes place after "Big Time Party". Logan gets signed up for refresher gymnastics lessons…and meets the coach from hell. Can he survive a week of lessons? And is there a more sinister reason behind the lessons? Logan whump and lots of it!

A/N: This story was previously posted. Someone reported me to the website and subsequently, this story was deleted. I am reposting it. All chapters have been posted together, along with the author notes I had originally posted at the end of each chapter. Please ignore the weird formatting. I would like to thank a friend for saving this story (and a few others) from being permanently lost. Please, before you report stories, think about all of the time and effort that went into writing them. They mean something to the author. They might even mean something to a few people who read them. Think before you report. ~ LazyLazyWriter

***Chapter 1*: Chapter 1**

**Title: Big Time Back Flip**

**Author: LazyLazyWriter**

**Summary: Takes place after "Big Time Party". Logan gets signed up for refresher gymnastics lessons…and meets the coach from hell. Can he survive a week of lessons? And is there a more sinister reason behind the lessons? Logan whump and lots of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Darn it.**

**BIG TIME BACK FLIP**:

"That was the best party of our entire lives!" Carlos sighed, settling into a poolside lounge chair.

James sat down next to him, grinning. "And we are the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood!"

Logan gave them a look as he sat down. "You said Hollywood twice again."

"You bet I did!"

"It was a great party." Kendall agreed, looking across the pool to where Jo sat with Camille. "I think Jo and I really hit it off."

Logan sunk further down into his chair and put is arm over his eyes. "I don't think Camille and I did." he groaned. "I screwed last night up big time."

"Well," Kendall began, "you probably shouldn't have tried dating her and Mercedes at the same time. Not a good idea, bro."

Logan sprang up and glared at his friend. "It was your idea!"

"I doubt I told you to date two girls at the same time."

"Well, whatever. It completely backfired on me and now Camille is ticked. Said she won't speak to me for a week."

"And Mercedes dumped you."

Logan nodded. "That was actually the only good thing that happened last night." he said, grinning. "I can't believe we lasted a week. That's a week longer than any of you had to put up with her."

Carlos laughed, earning a glare from his friend.

"All I know," James sighed, "is that I am looking forward to spending the day at the pool. I need this day off."

The others nodded their agreement and settled down into their loungers, closing their eyes while they basked in the warm sun.

"Boys!"

Simultaneous groans erupted from the four pool chairs.

"Tell me that isn't Kelly!" Carlos pleaded, pulling his helmet down over his eyes.

"It isn't Kelly." Jo said, coming up behind the guys.

"Oh good."

"But it really is." she whispered, smiling.

Kelly walked over, stopping in front of the prone singers. "Gustavo wants you in the studio."

"But Kelly," James whined, "its Saturday. We don't work on Saturdays."

Kendall nodded. "Saturday is our day away from the anger that is Gustavo Rocque."

"We need this break, Kelly." Logan added. "Please don't take away our break."

Kelly just shook her head. "Its just a quick band meeting, guys. No big deal."

"Fine! A quick meeting and then we're back at the pool." Kendall relented. "And no one take our seats!"

"I'll guard your seats, guys." Jo smiled. "They'll be here when you get back."

"Dogs! Get in here!"

The boys rushed into Gustavo's office, hoping to get the meeting over quickly.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here on a Saturday." Gustavo began. "Believe me, I'm not happy about seeing Dogs on a Saturday either. But this can't wait. We will begin getting ready for your concert tour in a few weeks."

The guys smiled, trading high fives.

"And Griffin just told me that the insurance company is uncomfortable with the routine we're working on."

"Why would the insurance company care about our routine?" Kendall asked.

"Because Logan does some back flips and the insurance company is worried he'll hurt his million dollar insured head."

Logan's eyes widened. "Million dollar insured?"

"And then some! We've put a lot of money into training you dogs. Of course we have you insured."

"Sooo…" Kendall prodded, hoping the producer would continue with his story and let them out of there quickly.

"So! Logan, you will be taking refresher gymnastics classes for five days, beginning Monday."

"Cool." Logan agreed easily. He liked gymnastics.

"Your lessons will be at 5am so that you can still make it to school and rehearsal." Gustavo told him.

"Ah…not cool. 5am, really, Gustavo?" Logan complained.

"Ha!" Carlos laughed. "Logan's got to get up early for a whole week!"

Logan cuffed him upside the head, glaring.

"Smart Dog, you will show up for training at 5am. Kelly will send the address to your phone."

Logan relented. "Fine."

"And you will pass your training, so the insurance company signs off on our concert."

"You got it, boss."

"That's what I like to hear. An obedient dog. Now get out of here and leave me alone! I need a few days away from you."

"Back to the pool!" Kendall yelled, racing for the door. The rest of the guys followed him quickly, before Gustavo could change his mind and keep them at the studio longer. He was notorious for turning quick band meetings into not-so-quick day long rehearsal sessions.

"There's a car waiting out front to take you back to the Palm Woods!" Kelly called after the retreating boys.

Settling into the plush limo seat, Logan sighed. "Five days of 5am training sessions…what gives?"

James ruffled the smaller boy's hair and grinned. "Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little head, would we Logie-poo?" He laughed and ducked as Logan swung at him.

"Funny. I'm just wondering who I ticked off to get this dumped on me."

"Don't be silly." Kendall told him. "You heard Gustavo. The insurance company wants to make sure you can do the tricks before they sign off on the tour. This should be a cake walk for you. I doubt you'll even have to do the full five days."

"Yeah, Logan," Carlos added, "just go on Monday, show the coach what you can do and I'm sure he'll get the insurance company to sign off immediately."

James nodded. "Yeah, dude, you've got those flips down. No way you need five full days of practice."

Groaning, Logan closed his eyes. "I hope you guys are right." he said. "I don't want to be responsible for delaying the tour and I sure as hell don't want Gustavo mad at me."

"No kidding. You've already got Mercedes and Camille mad at you…don't think you need a third." Carlos told him.

Logan gave him a look. "Nice, Carlos. Real nice."

"Just saying."

The car pulled up in front of the Palm Woods and the boys quickly headed back to the pool. Relieved to find their chairs empty…thanks to Jo…they settled back down and sighed in unison. Logan closed his eyes, ready to forget about his problems with Mercedes…Camille…paranoid insurance companies and early gymnastics lessons.

But 5am? Seriously?

To Be Continued: (please review!)

***Chapter 2*: Chapter 2**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Logan yawned as he parked the Big Time Rush mobile outside of the darkened gymnastics building. Looking at the clock on the dash, he realized he was 5 minutes late. Logan hated being late to anything.

"Stupid GPS." he muttered, grabbing his gym bag from the passenger seat. He'd gotten lost when the device had told him to turn right…when he should have turned left. The marvels of modern day technology and he'd still gotten lost. Stifling another yawn, he headed for the front door. He wasn't surprised that no one else was there. Gustavo had scheduled these practices for 5am…a ridiculous time for anyone to be up, much less training.

"Hello?" Logan called into the vacant, semi lit gym. "Anyone here?"

He wandered further into the gym, looking around. It was a nice place…clean, great equipment. A viewing balcony just above him, for parents to watch their kids. He felt his excitement growing. Logan had loved gymnastics when he was younger, had loved the years spent in the gym. He'd been thrilled when Gustavo had told him about the refresher training. He couldn't wait to get started…as soon as he found someone. The lack of activity in the gym was starting to creep him out.

He called out again. "Hello? I'm Logan Mitchell! Here for some lessons!"

"And you're late." A voice returned sharply, somewhere to his left. Logan whipped his head around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said, his face turning red. "I got a bit lost."

"I don't tolerate tardiness from anyone."

Logan gulped, finally focusing on the owner of the voice. A large man walked towards him, well over 6 ft tall, and broad shouldered, with enough muscles to support Logan's theory that this man was a career trainer. Swallowing loudly, Logan extended his hand and headed towards the towering man.

"It won't happen again." he promised. "I'm Logan Mitchell, its nice to meet you."

"Jake." The man said, also extending his hand.

The blow came out of nowhere, taking Logan completely by surprise. One moment, he was going to shake the other man's hand, the next moment he was on the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled, his head swimming from the blow. "You hit me!"

A foot shot out, knocking him down, and settling forcibly on his chest. Logan struggled briefly against the weight on his chest, looking up at his assailant.

"Listen to me, boy." Jake said calmly, adding more weight to Logan's chest. "You will not be late. You will be here, everyday, on time. Or you will be punished. Do you understand."

Logan stared up at the man, his eyes wide. "I said I was sorry." he struggled to apologize, gasping for air.

"Next time, boy, you will be sorry." The foot left Logan's chest and he wheezed in some air, completely shocked by the attack.

"Get up."

Unwilling to piss off the crazy man any more than he already had, Logan struggled to stand. He rubbed his jaw and glared at the other man, waiting.

Another fist shot out, catching him in the stomach, doubling him over. Logan fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"What was that for?" he groaned, his eyes tearing up.

Jake stared down at him. "You will respect me, or you will be punished."

"Seriously?" Logan asked in dismay. "You seriously think you can treat me like this?"

"Get up."

"You can't just knock me around!" Logan yelled, still holding his sore stomach.

"Get. Up."

Stifling an angry retort, Logan stood up.

"Twenty laps around the gym"

Logan stood his ground. "You can't treat me like that." He flinched back, expecting another blow. Jake just looked at him.

"Thirty laps around the gym. I'd get to it, if I were you."

Logan backed away from the trainer. "Forget it. I'm out of here."

Jake took a step towards Logan, causing him to back up even further. "Forty laps around the gym. Begin now, before I am forced to punish you again."

Logan held his hands up in front of him, in a placating gesture. He inched his way closer to the door. "Listen, I don't want any trouble. But I am leaving."

"You'll do no such thing. You have five days of training that you will complete."

Logan could feel his temper boiling…getting the best of him. "Listen Psycho, I'm leaving. I don't have to stay here for this kind of training."

"Oh yeah, boy band? Is that what you think?" Jake's eyes gleamed menacingly.

"My producer would never stand for this." Logan told him, watching the other man carefully. "You'll be in a lot of trouble when I tell him about this."

Seconds later, Logan realized he'd let Jake get too close. A hand reached out, grabbing him by the throat, throwing him to the ground. Just as quickly, Jake was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Jake leaned in, brought his face close to Logan's. His eyes gleamed crazily.

"Who do you think set this up, pop star?"

Logan coughed, gasping for air.

"You think he doesn't know what you do? You think you can mock him and he'd never find out?"

The hand loosened a little, allowing Logan to talk. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"You think you can impersonate someone so powerful and he's just going to let it slide? You think you can date his daughter and break her heart and he's just going to let it go unpunished?"

Realization dawned on Logan and his stomach dropped. "Griffin." It was no longer a question.

Jake smiled. "Smile for the cameras, pretty boy." he gestured to the corners of the room, where Logan could see the blinking lights of cameras. "Wave to your boss…oh wait, I'm sitting on your chest. My bad."

"What is this?"

"This," Jake growled, "is your punishment. Five days with me. It's a win-win, boy band. You get a refresher course in tumbling, the insurance company is appeased. And Griffin gets to watch me teach you a lesson. And I get to have some fun."

"Fun?" Logan sputtered. "You call beating me up fun?"

Jake patted Logan's cheek, causing him to flinch. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I'm not allowed to leave any marks." He got up, relieving the pressure on Logan's chest.

"Get up."

Logan struggled to his feet, as he struggled to understand what was happening to him. "Griffin set this up."

Jake just rolled his eyes. "I thought you were the smart one."

"How did he even know?" Logan asked. "He was no where near us when I impersonated him."

"He's rich, genius. He knows everything. Forty laps around the gym. Get to it."

"And if I don't?"

"Fail to complete the five days of training with me and Griffin fires Big Time Rush. Your band will be no more. You and your friends will be back on a plane to Minnesota before you can say 'what the hell just happened.' And believe me when I tell you that no other producer will ever work with your band again. Your career will officially be dead. And the careers of your friends."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Just like that."

"Just like that." Jake almost looked sympathetic. "Listen hot shot. Just do your five days, appease Griffin and learn a valuable lesson from all of this."

Logan stood still, still taking it all in. Jake gave him a little shake, bringing him back to reality. "Fifty laps, boy. Don't make it sixty. And hurry up, we have a lot of work to do this morning."

Logan took off running, happy to put as much space between him and the demented teacher as possible. And he needed time to think…to process what was going on. Griffin was pissed at him. He was being punished. This wasn't just about gymnastics or insurance companies. This was a punishment. And if he left…if he failed to complete his five days…the band was finished. His friends were finished. Their careers were over. And he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't tell his best friends, because they wouldn't allow him to go through with it. They wouldn't allow him to take punishment to save them. And he couldn't tell Mrs. Knight or Kelly, because they would allow him to do it either. Gustavo? Logan wasn't sure about him. Did he know? Was he in on it?

"Hurry it up, cupcake!" Jake yelled when Logan passed by, causing him to pick up his pace. No, he couldn't tell Gustavo either. Logan was on his own. He would take this punishment…make Griffin happy…and save Big Time Rush. He could do it. It was only five days. Panting, he stopped in front of Jake, his forty laps completed.

"Now, boy band, lets see these back flips."

Logan continued to pant, working to catch his breath. The look in Jake's eyes scared him. He knew the older man was just waiting for an excuse to hit him again.

"Okay, okay. Back flips. You got it." Logan took a deep breath and did a back flip, hoping to make the older man happy.

It didn't. "You call that a back flip, pretty boy?"

"Ah…no?"

"And now you're being a smart ass."

"What? No!" Logan's head snapped back from the force of the slap he received, his eyes instantly watering. "I don't know what you want me to say!"

"Do the back flip again. This time, arch your back a bit more and lead with your arms, not your head." Jake told him, as if nothing had happened…as if he hadn't just slapped the crap out of someone.

Logan nodded, never taking his eyes off of the other man. Mindful of the advice, he arched his back more and repeated the flip, performing the move effortlessly. His eyes wide, he waited for Jake's response. And was shocked to see him smile.

"Good! That's what I'm talking about!" Jake eyed Logan carefully. "You did good, kid. I think we made some real progress today. Your lesson is over for the day…grab your stuff and get out of my gym."

Logan wasted no time, grabbing his bag and rushing for the door. Jake called after him.

"You'd better not be late tomorrow, boy band. Or today will feel like a picnic."

To be Continued: (please review!)

***Chapter 3*: Chapter 3**

CHAPTER THREE

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! Logan's mind repeated those words in a growing panic as he ran for his car and jumped in, simultaneously jamming his key into the ignition and turning it to start the engine.

This was bad.

This was sooooooooooooo bad!

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he wasn't surprised that his face was beginning to ache. He worked up his courage to glance at his reflection in the mirror, afraid of what he might see. To his surprise, Jake had kept his word about leaving marks. The only visible evidence of his early morning nightmare was a tiny bruise that had formed under his right eye…probably a result of the very first punch. He maneuvered the car out onto the street and gratefully headed home, his mind working to sort out the mess he was in.

Four more days. He could survive four more days with Jake. He would arrive on time to the lessons…he'd arrive early, in fact, just to be safe. He'd keep his temper in check and do what the instructor said. And then he'd cease and desist all impersonations of Griffin, apologize AGAIN to Mercedes and hope for the best. Cool air whipped Logan in the face, helping to clear his mind as he looked into the sun rising over the horizon. He needed to calm down or his friends would know something was up. They had a way of knowing his business even when he tried his best to keep things from them.

Logan took a deep breath as he arrived back at the Palm Woods, parking the car in its usual spot. He grabbed his gym bag and headed for the lobby, grateful that it was early and that the common area of the Palm Woods would most likely be empty. He wasn't in the mood for random interaction. Keeping his head low, he walked as quickly as he could through the lobby and headed for the elevators…which opened to reveal Camille, who was scowling at him.

"Camille!" Logan squeaked, jumping back, out of slapping range. She continued to scowl at him in a meaningful way. "Still not talking to me?"

She shook her head.

Logan hung his head. "Camille, I just want to tell you once again how sorry I am about the party. I was a huge jerk and I don't blame you for not talking to me."

A hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"Andddddd…I was hoping that when you are talking to me, maybe we could do that talking over…say…lunch in the park?" Logan asked awkwardly. Camille's smile grew even wider, though she still refused to speak. Logan grinned back. "Great! Then I look forward to having you speak to me again. See you later, Camille."

And for the second time that day, Logan realized he had allowed someone to get too close. Her hand came at his face quickly, in her signature slap, colliding soundly with his cheek.

Logan's hand shot to his slinging cheek. "Ow! Camille!" He shot her a wounded look, which she smiled even wider at. Waving goodbye, she laughed as she headed out into the lobby.

"This isn't my day." Logan sighed, pressing the button for his floor. As the elevator doors closed, he realized that Camille had given him a perfect alibi for the bruise on his cheek. He'd been on the receiving end of her slaps more times than he could count and the guys would believe he'd fallen victim to her theatrics once again without hesitation.

He opened the door to the apartment he shared with his best friends as quietly as he could, hoping not to wake anyone.

"What's with the bruise?" Kendall inquired immediately, looking up from his breakfast.

"Kendall! Hey buddy…you're up early and stuff." Logan said nervously, closing the door behind him.

"And stuff? What's wrong with you?" Kendall raised his eyebrows, looking at his friend closely.

Logan tried to wipe the goofy, idiotically nervous grin off his face. "Wrong? With me? What could possibly be wrong? Just doing my thing. You know. And stuff." He closed his eyes, wishing he could shut up.

James came out of his room, stretching his long arms up over his head. "What's going on?"

"Logan's hiding something."

"What? Hiding something? Why would you think that?"

James looked at him. "Yeah, you're hiding something. What is it? And what's with the bruise?"

Logan resisted the urge to slap himself in the forehead. Why did his friends have to be so danged observant? "Bruise? What bruise? Oh! You mean on my cheek…you know, I, uh, well, I saw Camille downstairs in the lobby…" He trailed off awkwardly, unsure how to continue.

"Nice bruise." Katie observed, walking into the room.

"Camille slapped him." James told her. Logan inwardly sighed, relieved they'd come to that conclusion.

Katie just shook her head. "Again? Dude, you have got to stay away from that dodo bird. She is crazy. She's always slapping you."

"Camille is cool." Kendall argued. "You just have to stay outside of her slap zone."

Carlos came down the swirly slide, whooping loudly. Landing easily at the bottom, he sprung up and looked at his friends. "Loges, you've got a bruise on your face."

"I know!" Logan said testily. "I know I have a bruise on my face. Thank you everyone for pointing it out."

Carlos smiled. "You shouldn't let Camille get so close."

"Mercedes might have been annoying, bro," James observed, sitting down at the table, "but at least she's not a hitter."

Logan paled slightly, remembering Jake's words about Griffin knowing everything. "Mercedes is great!" he said, hoping he sounded convincing. "Greatest girlfriend I've ever had and I was lucky to have her."

His friends looked at him as if he'd just grown another head. "Greatest girlfriend you've ever had?" Kendall asked.

James choked on his cereal. "Lucky to have her?"

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Carlos wondered. "The same girl who forced us all to be her boyfriends, lied about choosing the demos and is a bossy, overbearing snob?"

"I think Camille slapped him harder than usual." Katie offered. "Maybe he's got a concussion."

"No!" Logan argued. "I love Mercedes. Love love love her! Wish she was still my girlfriend. I'm so lonely without her."

"Dude," Katie said, "you're scaring us. Seriously."

Kendall noticed the gym bag in Logan's hand. "How was the gymnastics lesson?"

"Fine." Logan muttered, falling down heavily into a chair at the table.

"Just fine? You were so excited about going. Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Learned a whole lot of interesting things." Logan admitted.

"And you're instructor? What's he like?" Carlos asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Jake? He's fine. Definitely loves his job." Logan said, depressed. "Loves his job way too much."

Kendall grinned at his friend. "Did he clear you for the insurance company?"

"No." Logan answered, letting out a deep breath. "I've got to put in the full five days."

James shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Wow dude, that sucks."

"James," Logan said, looking sadly at his friend, "you have no idea."

TO BE CONTINUED:

***Chapter 4*: Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The elevator doors opened and the boys spilled out into the hallway of Rocque Records, ready for rehearsal. They walked down the hallway, loudly goofing with each other and singing.

"There are the boys I own." A voice said from behind them and the boys spun around to face their boss, Griffin. "And right on time. I do detest people who are late."

Logan's eyes shot up to search Griffin's face, even as he shrank back behind James. The random comment about being late caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Having found out from Jake just that morning that Griffin was pissed at him was making this impromptu meeting in the hallway all the more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Sup, Griffster!" Kendall said happily, high-fiving the CEO. "Big Time Rush, reporting for duty."

"And looking as sharp as ever." Griffin observed, his eyes narrowing as his gaze fell on Logan. "You have a bruise on your cheek."

"Girl trouble!" James volunteered in explanation, smiling.

Logan shrank back behind James even more. "No! No girl trouble. Just a bruise. Nothing I didn't deserve." He lowered his eyes, avoiding the curious looks his friends were giving him.

"Hmm." Griffin merely said. "Girls are bad news, boys. Better off without them. Hearts get broken and that can lead to all kinds of uncomfortable situations. Right Logan?"

"Ummm…very uncomfortable…"

"Dogs! Dance studio now! We have a concert to prepare for!"

Logan wasted no time getting away from Griffin, practically sprinting into the dance studio. He had no idea how to interact with the crazy CEO who had ordered him beaten and abused for five days.

"All I know is I'm glad I didn't break his daughter's heart." James was saying as he entered the studio. "I'd hate to have that man angry at me."

As far as Logan was concerned, truer words had never been spoken.

"Nice bruise." Gustavo said, causing Logan to groan.

"Its just a bruise!"

"That crazy girl slap him again?" Gustavo asked the others.

Carlos nodded. "You know it."

"Smart Dog, you are better off without girls. They just cause you pain."

"That's an understatement." Logan replied, looking closely at Gustavo. He was fairly certain that the producer knew nothing of Griffin's punishment, but at this point, Logan was unwilling to completely rule it out.

"How did the lesson go this morning? Jake said you were late."

Logan paled. "It was the GPS! Wait, you talked to Jake?"

"Only briefly. He said you accomplished a lot this morning and that you have an understanding of what's expected the next four days."

"Yup. I understand perfectly." Logan agreed. "No delusions as to the importance of these lessons. And no way will I be late again."

"Good! Jake hates it when people are late!"

"Tell me about it."

"I just did! Okay, Mr. X is here to work with your dogs on the routine for the concert. Do a good job and I'll let you have some breaks."

Logan tried to forget about Griffin and Jake as he struggled to focus on the new dance moves Mr. X was teaching them. His ribs were sore from Jake's abuse and the stress of the predicament he was in was giving him a pounding headache behind his right eye.

"Logan!" Mr. X said suddenly, stopping the routine. "You are a half beat behind the rest of the group." He approached the boy, intending to show him the move again and was surprised when Logan actually flinched.

James turned to look at his friend. "You okay, Logan?" he asked, just as surprised by Logan's reaction as Mr. X was.

Logan immediately plastered a smile on his face. "Of course! Everything is fine. Just a little tired from getting up so early this morning. I'll get used to it."

James shrugged, not entirely convinced, but reluctant to put his friend on the spot.

"We are X done for the day, boys." Mr. X told them, his words greeted by cheers. "Logan, get some rest."

Logan smiled and nodded. Rest sounded good.

"Kendall?" Logan called, walking into the room he shared with the taller boy.

"Yeah, Logan? What's up?"

"Oh, well, you know, not much. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come along to my gymnastics class tomorrow?"

Kendall looked at him in disbelief. "At 5am? In the morning?"

"That's what the a.m. usually implies."

Kendall smirked. "Logan, as much as I would love to get up that early, I actually don't want to get up that early. There's a reason I don't do back flips."

"Because you suck at them?"

"That," Kendall agreed, "and because I don't like getting up at 5am!"

Logan nodded, trying to ignore the feelings of helplessness that had washed over him. It had been a long shot, asking Kendall to go with him. It wouldn't be fair to Kendall to drag him into Logan's problem anyway. But part of him had hoped that Kendall would come and that his presence would ease Jake's mistreatment at least a tiny bit. Having a witness there had to help, right?

Kendall looked closely at his friend, confused by the conflicting emotions that he saw playing over Logan's face. "Hey, buddy, if you really want me to come, I suppose I can get up early."

"No." Logan shook his head. "You're right. This is my thing. I was just kidding anyway."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Only a couple more days, right? I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Logan." Kendall responded, still feeling somewhat unsettled by Logan's request. Not one to ask for anything, asking for Kendall to go with him was completely out of character for the other boy. He made a mental note to talk to Logan in the morning…but way way after 5am. That was seriously early.

**TO BE CONTINUED**:

(A/N: No one is reviewing….does my story suck that badly?)

***Chapter 5*: Chapter 5**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Couldn't get your friend to come protect you?" Jake called from the middle of the empty gym.

"What?" Logan's face turned red, embarrassed that the teacher knew he'd scared him the day before. "How did you know?"

"I told you, boy, Griffin knows everything. And so I know everything. There isn't a thing about you that I don't know."

Logan's face turned even redder. "You can't know everything." He mumbled.

Jake stalked over to him, stopping mere inches from where Logan stood. "No? You don't think so?"

Logan held his ground, refusing to give the teacher the satisfaction of making him back up. Jake smirked down at him.

"I know you blamed that bruise on a girl."

Logan looked past the teacher, focusing instead on the far wall.

Jake inched closer, his breath hot on Logan's face. "I know you practically begged your friend to come with you this morning and he refused."

"I didn't beg."

"Please Kendall," Jake mocked in a higher pitched voice. "Come with me tomorrow…protect me from the big bad gymnastics teacher."

Logan's temper flared. "I didn't say that!"

A hand shot out, stopping just shy of hitting Logan in the face, causing him to flinch back. Jake laughed at Logan's reaction. "Does the little baby boy not want to get hit?" His mocking tone infuriated Logan even more, his blood boiling.

"Just hit me already, Jake." Logan said angrily. "Just beat the crap out of me, give Griffin a good show, and let me go home."

"Do you like pain so much, boy band, that you beg for it?"

"Do you like being an ass so much that you constantly are one?" Logan retorted before he could stop himself.

The older man's face darkened immediately and Logan knew he'd gone too far. He took a hasty step back, trying to put distance between himself and the angry man.

"Going somewhere?" Jake's voice was deceptively calm, making Logan's blood run cold.

"Listen," Logan said quickly, "You said some things…I said some things…let's just both calm down and handle this like the rational people I know we are."

Jake was on him in a flash, grabbing his arm and twisting it painfully behind his back. "Its time you learned your place, hot shot." Jake whispered darkly. Logan winced as his arm was forced higher up behind his back, causing shooting pains to spike through his shoulder and bicep. He could feel muscle tearing as the teacher held him in his tight grasp.

"Are you going to cry?" Jake mocked, pulling his arm even further back, if that was possible.

Logan shook his head, shutting his eyes tight against the pain.

"Make a sound and I'll let you go."

Logan shook his head again, gritting his teeth.

"I'll dislocate it, Logan." Jake whispered softly in Logan's ear. "I can fix it afterwards and no one will ever know. There won't be a mark on your body."

Logan still refused to make a sound, refused to give Jake the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

"One sound, little boy, and I'll stop."

The pain and embarrassment of his situation finally got the best of Logan. Clenching his jaw, he did his best to hold back, but he couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Go. To. Hell." He spat out angrily as his shoulder reached its limits.

"This is your fault, prick." Jake said calmly, jerking Logan's arm up even higher. Logan screamed as the resulting pop of his shoulder dislocating echoed loudly through the empty room.

"Who's an ass now?" Jake said, dropping Logan roughly to the floor.

Logan looked up at the other man through tear filled eyes, panting through the pain as he held onto his throbbing arm.

"You're crazy." he gasped, trying hard not to move his injured arm. He screamed again as Jake's foot stomped down on his shoulder.

"Tsk tsk. There you go with the name calling again."

The foot lifted and Logan wheezed through the pain, wishing he could pass out. At least the pain would end then.

"Stand up."

Logan knew better than to argue with his tormenter. Doing so would only earn him more punishment. He tightened his grip on his arm, trying his best to hold it in place, and slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off Jake.

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, lets work on those back flips."

Logan stared at Jake in complete disbelief. Now that they'd gotten what out of the way? Dislocating Logan's arm? Once again, Logan was positive the man was completely insane.

"Get to it. Back flip. Now." Jake ordered, his voice going cold once more.

"My arm." Logan whispered, hoping Jake would go easy on him.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "You arm is fine. Back flip. Now. Or we'll see how you do with two dislocated shoulders."

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes as he realized the complete hopelessness of his situation. To save his band, he was completely at the mercy of this deranged lunatic and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Logan." Jake said softly. "I will dislocate your other arm."

"No! Please, I'll do the back flip, Jake." Logan said quickly. Taking a deep breath, he held his injured arm even tighter and did an awkward back flip, landing just barely on his feet. Grimacing at the shooting pain that shot through his arm, he looked up at Jake, knowing he wouldn't find approval with the maneuver he'd just completed.

"That was terrible, Logan!" Jake yelled. "The insurance company will never sign off on you if you perform like that."

"My arm is dislocated!" Logan said hotly.

"Only the one." Jake reminded him. "Do it again."

Logan performed another back flip, crying out in pain as the trick jarred his injured arm. His landing was better the second time and Jake smiled.

"Better."

"Gee, thanks." Logan mumbled, losing the ability to focus on anything but the extreme pain his arm was causing him.

"What you need," Jake said, choosing to ignore Logan's sarcasm, "is repetition. You've got the skill down, you just need practice. Get up on the trampoline."

"Ok." No point in arguing will a lunatic, Logan decided. He climbed the wooden steps up to the trampoline, doing his best to avoid bouncing and jarring his arm. "Now what?"

"I want you to do twenty consecutive back flips on the trampoline."

"Twenty?" Logan gulped. "Twenty back flips?"

Jake glared up at him. "Twenty consecutive back flips. Perfect back flips. Screw one up and the count starts over again."

Logan tentatively jumped on the trampoline, trying to ignore the jolt of pain the movement caused. Working his way into a rhythm, he took a deep breath and began his back flips. Ten flips in, he lost his footing on the landing, ending up on his back.

"Damn it!" He groaned, grabbing his shoulder.

"Again!"

Logan struggled back into a standing position, ready to try again. More than anything he wanted to complete these flips, get to the hospital, get his shoulder fixed, and go home. This time he made it to fifteen before landing on his back.

He pounded his fist angrily on the trampoline. "Crap!"

"Logan! Get up and do it again!" Jake yelled.

Standing again, Logan took a moment to calm down. He closed his eyes, blocked out the pain and Jake's yelling, and focused on his task. Breathing in and out slowly, he began one more time. To his extreme relief, he completed the twenty back flips perfectly, landing on his feet easily after the final flip. He looked down smugly at the instructor, waiting for his reaction.

"What?" Jake said sharply. "You want a gold star? Give me thirty laps and you can get your sorry ass out of my gym."

"Gladly." Logan whispered under his breath as he began his laps. Each step caused his shoulder to hurt like crazy, but he was almost done for the day. Thirty laps later, he headed to the side of the gym to grab his bag and get the hell out of there.

"Logan! Where do you think you're going?" Jake yelled after him. Logan turned to stare questioningly at the older man.

"You said I could go."

"You need that shoulder popped back into the socket first." Jake told him, making Logan cringe.

"If its all the same, Jake, I'd prefer a doctor take care of it." Logan told him, grabbing his bag to leave.

Jake grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor. Landing on his side, Logan struggled against the heavier man. "That's not an option, boy." Jake growled. "No marks, no witnesses." With a sharp tug, he grabbed Logan's arm and maneuvered it back into the socket, eliciting another scream from the wounded singer. Tears ran down Logan's cheeks as Jake grabbed his good arm and hauled him to his feet.

"There you go, boy band. Good as new."

Logan could only stare at the other man as the throbbing in his arm slowly faded to a dull ache.

Jake just smiled in return. "Make sure you ice that arm, boy. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Logan bent down and grabbed his bag with his uninjured arm, taking the opportunity to get the hell out of dodge. He wasn't sure he could handle three more days with Jake. What the hell had he gotten himself in to?

**TO BE CONTINUED**:

***Chapter 6*: Chapter 6**

**a/n: Thanks for the great reviews :) I love them. And as always, I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't think anyone actually believes that I do. It would be really awesome though ;) ~ LazyLazyWriter**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Logan groaned, trying to move his injured shoulder as little as possible as he hunched over his desk, trying to focus on his homework. The day had been hell. All of it. He mentally checked off items on the checklist for a crappy day that he'd filed away in his brain.

Get up at the butt-crack of dawn. Yawn…check.

Shoulder dislocated by a complete maniac. Check.

Do impossible number of back flips. Check. Check. Check.

Boring school session spent in absolute agony due to recently dislocated and relocated shoulder. Big Time check.

Boring school session ending with even more boring homework assignment. Yeah, that had happened too.

Awful rehearsal session spent being the subject of Gustavo's ever present rage. Yeah, that was a check as well. His dancing had been way way off today. Every move aggravated his shoulder and he'd spent the afternoon trying his best to keep from crying like a little baby in front of his friends and boss. And the girl group that had been recording at the studio that day. Definitely did not want to cry like a baby in front of a group of hot girls.

But…now that he was alone in his room, Logan briefly considered the baby crying thing. A single tear escaped, running slowly down his cheek and he contemplated his next move. He could amputate the arm, thus removing the source of his pain. Very tempting. His eyes settled briefly on the scissors in his pencil holder. Amputation would be messy though and Mamma Knight did hate messes. Damn it. Not to mention he'd look weird without his arm and he'd probably do a piss-poor job of cutting it off anyway.

He could suck it up like man, take some Tylenol and finish his homework. As sucky as that thought was, that was what he had to do. Two days down. Only three to go and he'd be done with Jake, with the sadistic lessons, and things would be back to normal.

Logan groaned and got up from his desk, finding Tylenol in the cabinet in the bathroom he shared with Kendall. Sucking down three of the blessed little pills, he padded back to his desk to concentrate on his homework once again. History. Usually a subject he loved, tonight he would give his right arm…he allowed himself a small smile at his lame internal joke…to not have to read about the Gold Rush and its impact on California.

Kendall walked into the room, blessedly ending Logan's struggles to pay attention to his homework.

"Logster! Whatcha doing?"

Logan sighed. "Kendall…is there a reason you're adding 'ster to the end of everyone's name lately?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Kendall said innocently. "Still doing homework? I would have thought you'd have it done hours ago."

"Can't seem to concentrate." Logan admitted, absently rubbing his shoulder. Kendall's eyes followed the movement, narrowing in concern.

"What is the deal with your shoulder, bro?" he asked Logan. "You were having trouble with it at rehearsal today too."

Logan shrugged, wincing at the pain the small movement caused. "Did something to it at gymnastics this morning."

"Something? Like what? You should have gone to the doctor today to get it looked at." Kendall admonished, reverting to his mother hen role. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Jake worked on it." Logan told him, thinking to himself that at least he wasn't lying. "Said to ice it and it would be good as new." Yawning, Logan turned back to his homework. "I've got to get this assignment done and get to bed. I've got to be up early again tomorrow morning."

Kendall frowned. "You're working too hard, Logan. You should skip gymnastics tomorrow and sleep in. It looks like you could use some extra sleep."

Cringing slightly, Logan shook his head. "I can't do that. Gustavo said I have to do the lessons for 5 days."

"Yeah, to get ready for the insurance review. But dude, you've got those flips down! There's no reason you can't skip one lesson."

"Kendall, enough. I'm not about to piss off Gustavo and Griffin by skipping lessons that they set up and expect me to be at. I just can't do that." Logan told him, getting frustrated.

Kendall backed off, surprised at the anger he saw on Logan's face. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I just thought you looked tired."

Logan's look softened. "I know. I am tired. But I have to finish these lessons."

Kendall nodded. "Okay. Go to your lesson. It was just a suggestion anyway." That said, he backed out the door, leaving Logan alone once more.

Logan sighed. He was tired. Really really tired. And his shoulder was finally starting to feel a bit better, thanks to the marvels of modern medicine. He yawned, his eyes growing heavy. He lowered his head to rest it on the desk and closed his eyes. If he could just rest for a few minutes, his mind would be more focused and he could get this homework done. Just a few minutes and he'd be good as new.

Moments later, he opened his eyes…and was shocked to see early morning sunlight streaming through the window.

What?

His sleep fogged mind struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. Sunlight? How could there be sunlight at 10:00pm?

This was weird.

And then his eyes wandered to the clock on his desk.

7:00 am?

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god!

He'd fallen asleep!

Sweet numchucks! He'd fallen asleep. In the bed on the other side of the room, Kendall rolled over, snoring softly. Logan could feel panic rising in his chest as he realized the shit storm that was brewing. He'd fallen asleep and he'd missed his morning lesson.

Shit shit shit!

Logan stood up quickly, adrenaline erasing all traces of sleep from his mind. This was bad. The was really really bad. He'd seen Jake mad before…for being 5 minutes late. Logan could only imagine what the man would do to him for skipping the class completely! He'd kill him. Lord Almighty, Jake was going to kill him.

"Keep it down," Kendall groaned, bringing the covers up over his head. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I overslept!" Logan yelled back at him, his panic rising. "I missed my lesson. Oh geez, I'm freaking out!"

Kendall's eyes appeared from under the blanket. "Dude, it was one class. You go again tomorrow. Now shut up and go back to sleep." The eyes disappeared again under the covers.

Go back to sleep? Like that could happen! Logan grabbed his gym bag, wondering if he should go to the gym, explain what had happened and do some not-so-manly begging for mercy. Maybe…just maybe…Jake wouldn't kill him. Or break a limb. Logan looked at the clock. 7:10 am. He could be at the gym at 7:30am. Maybe there would be other students there…to act as witnesses and protect him from an irate gymnastics psycho. He grabbed his keys, threw on a hoodie and ran out of the apartment. The halls were still quiet as he sprinted for the elevators, his inner voice reminding him that Bitters frowned on running in the halls. He silently reminded his stupid inner voice that while Bitters might frown on the running, he wouldn't beat the crap out of Logan for doing it. Unlike Jake. The elevator door opened and Logan launched himself out, ready to sprint through the lobby.

"Watch it!" A girly voice squealed, a mass of brown curls catching his eye. Logan skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Camille! I'm so sorry!"

Camille smiled, smoothing her hair. "Its ok, Logan. No harm." She gave him a coy look. "Where are you running off to in such a hurry?"

Logan's eyes darted to the lobby clock as he forced a nonchalant smile. The fact that Camille was talking to him was enough to make him pause. So he'd be a few more minutes late. Dead was dead, right?

"I overslept and missed my gymnastics class." Logan explained. "I was on my way over to the gym to see if I could still get a lesson in today."

"Oh," Camille frowned slightly. "I was hoping we could hang out, maybe get breakfast. Since we're both up so early."

Damn it! Logan silently swore. Camille was talking to him, asking him out, and he had to bail on her to get his ass kicked by a sweaty guy. This day was already sucking it up big time. He hesitated, mentally calculating his options. He could stay and hang out with Camille and have an awesome last meal, before Jake ripped his head off. He'd probably even get bacon. Lots of bacon. Or he could bail on a pretty girl, head for the gym, and die sooner, rather than later. The sane part of his brain reminded him that the longer he waited to face Jake, the worse things would be for him when they did meet up. And if he didn't get things squared away, Big Time Rush could be Big Time finished.

Logan sighed. "Camille, I would love to hang out with you this morning, but…" he trailed off as he saw his worst nightmare walk through the lobby doors. Jake had come to him. Oh shit shit shit! Logan's face went white. He could actually feel the color draining from his skin. Camille was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. Logan remained frozen, staring over her shoulder at the walking nightmare heading briskly towards him.

"But?" Camille prodded, breaking his paralysis. "Logan, what is wrong with you?"

"Mitchell!" Jake boomed, causing Logan to flinch.

"But I can't right now. How about we have dinner tomorrow night?" Logan stammered quickly, finding his voice. "Jake! What's up?" Logan was proud that his voice didn't squeak. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was so freaked out.

"Just checking on you to make sure you're okay." Jake was smiling, but Logan could see the anger simmering beneath the surface. "I missed you this morning. From the looks of things, you must have been busy." His eyes shot to Camille, who watched the pair curiously.

"No! Not busy. I overslept." Logan said quickly. " I was on my way to see you."

"Its my fault." Camille smiled. "I was just trying to snag this guy down for a date."

"A date?" Jake grinned. "How nice. Logan has a date."

Logan blushed, feeling very awkward.

"Um, I should go." Camille said quickly, noticing the weird vibe. "See you tomorrow night, Logan." She walked away, leaving Logan and Jake alone in the lobby.

Logan sighed. "Listen Jake," he began, turning towards the older man. He gasped for air as Jake's hand closed around his throat, his eyes widening in alarm as Jake dragged him into the deserted stairwell.

"No, you listen to me, Boy Band." Jake whispered harshly next to Logan's ear. "No one skips my class to hook up with a skirt. No one."

"Its not like that!" Logan stammered, trying to suck in air. "I overslept!"

"I saw you with that sweet piece of meat." Jake growled. "You think you're too good to show up to your lessons? You think you can waste my time? Did you have a good laugh, Jock Itch?"

Logan quickly shook his head from side to side, his eyes wide with fear. "Honest, Jake. I overslept."

"You will regret this, Prick."

"I already do." Logan whispered, cringing .

Jake swung his arm back, as if to strike, and Logan flinched back, trying to avoid the blow. Jake pulled the punch just inches from Logan's face.

"Not here." He said, almost to himself. He glared at Logan. "You will be at the gym tonight at 7:00pm., sharp! Not a second late. If you're not there, Big Time Rush is finished. Do you understand me, boy?"

Logan nodded quickly.

Jake smiled. "Have a nice day, Pop Star." He patted Logan roughly on the cheep, causing the skin to sting. Laughing, he left the stairwell, leaving Logan all alone. Logan slid down the wall, breathing hard. His hands shook as the adrenaline left his body, leaving him feeling drained and exhausted. Logan closed his eyes and wondered for the hundredth time how he was going to get out of this mess alive and in one piece.

Camille ducked down the hallway as Jake walked out of the stairwell, laughing. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to process the scene that she had just witnessed. What the hell was going on? One thing was certain…Logan was in trouble. And no one messed with her guy. No one. She waited until she was sure Jake was gone, then rushed back to the stairwell door window. Her heart broke as she watched Logan slide down the wall, his misery evident on his face. It was obvious he was scared. Whatever Jake had said to him was really freaking him out. She debated confronting him, but she hesitated. Forcing the issue would put him on the defensive and make him withdraw. No….she'd have to handle this delicately. She left him alone in the stairwell and quietly headed back to the apartment she shared with her dad. It was time to formulate a plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Soooooooooo…I need some help. I am running out of things to do to Logan. I've been trying to think of gymnastics related tortures, but my mind is blank. Do any of you crazy readers have some demented ideas for torturing poor Logan? If so, please include them in a review and I would love to use them in this story. Thanks! I've already got poor Logan's punishment planned out for the next chapter, which should be up soon J ~ LazyLazyWriter**

***Chapter 7*: Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews! They make writing worth while…oh yeah, I don't own Big Time Rush. Shoot.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Logan, buddy, you know I love you, but you are seriously bumming me out." James said, looking over at his moping friend. "I mean, really, it's a beautiful day, we're done working and we're hanging out by a great pool, surrounded by bikini clad girls." he paused to smile and wave at a cute blond near the other end of the pool. "Please tell me how you could possibly be bummed out right now."

"He's just tired, right buddy?" Carlos said, jumping in to defend his friend.

Logan sighed. Yeah, he was tired. Tired of being scared and of getting his assed kicked by Jake. And to be honest, he was so worried about what Jake was going to do to him that he could hardly function. Sitting by the pool, surrounded by happy and carefree people, was actually beginning to piss him off.

"I'm sorry, guys." Logan apologized. "I've just got some stuff going on right now."

The guys followed his gaze across the pool, to where Camille sat with Jo.

"With Camille?" Carlos asked.

Logan looked at Camille. Yeah, that was the safe topic at the moment. He nodded. "Yeah, with Camille. She's finally talking to me." He told them.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" James said. "You should be happy! She's talking to you and it hasn't even been a week yet."

"I know." Logan admitted. "She's a cool girl." he smiled as she waved over at him.

"Did you smooth things over with that gymnast coach guy?" Kendall asked. "You were pretty freaked this morning."

Logan's eyes darted to Kendall. "Uh…yeah. He was fine with it. We'll just get the lesson done tonight. It will be fine."

James scoffed. "I don't know why you're still bothering with those lessons, Logan. How long does it take to perfect one little back flip anyway?"

"Two more days." Logan said firmly. "Two more days and this will all be over."

"And we'll start our concert tour!" James cheered.

"And we'll be awesome!" Carlos added.

Kendall looked at his watch. "What time's the lesson, Logan?"

"Seven." Logan answered grimly. "I should probably get going." he added, checking his watch for the hundredth time. Dread washed over him as he stood up slowly, his shoulder twinging painfully.

"Ok, well, guess I'll see you guys later." Logan told his friends, his voice uncertain.

James glanced over at him before returning to his long distance flirting with the blond girl across the pool. "Have fun."

"See ya, Logie." Carlos added.

Kendall looked at Logan more closely than the others had. "Something wrong, Logan?" he asked him suspiciously.

Don't make me go. Logan silently pleaded. Outwardly, he just smiled. "No, of course not. Just wish I could hang here with you guys instead of doing the gymnastics thing."

"Its only, like what, an hour?" James reminded him. "We'll probably still be here when you get back. And I'll have a date with blondie over there."

"Sure." Logan nodded awkwardly. "See you guys in an hour then." Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his keys and headed through the lobby towards the parking lot. He could feel the beginnings of what could only be described as a panic attack building with each step he took. Logan honestly felt as if he was walking to his execution. His heart was racing, pounding so loudly in his ears that he was certain everyone in the lobby could hear it. Sweat formed on his face, despite how cold he felt.

I can't do this. Logan thought to himself, pausing at the lobby door. I can't go willingly, knowing he's going to do something to me.

But he had to go, to save the band.

"Logan!" Camille called, running up to him breathlessly.

Logan took a calming breath, forcing a smile. "Camille, I can't talk now." He apologized. "I'm heading to my lesson."

"I know." Camille said, looking at him closely. She could tell by the look on his face and the way he was clenching his fists that he was anxious…terrified even. "I just thought you could skip tonight and stay here with me." She gave him her best flirty smile.

"I can't do that," Logan admitted sadly. "Not tonight."

Camille wanted so badly to make him feel better…to take away his fear. "Then let me give you this before you leave." Impulsively she reached up and grabbed his face gently, pulling him towards her. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him softly on the lips. Logan tensed for a split second, caught off guard, then relaxed into the kiss…his first real kiss with Camille. He loved the little sigh she made as he deepened the kiss, losing himself to the moment. In that brief amount of time, the fear and stress melted away and he felt like himself again. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, pulling away. Camille stared up at him, dazed.

"You don't know how much I needed that, Camille." Logan said softly. "I have to go, but I'll find you when I get back." Turning, he rushed out of the lobby.

"But I do know." Camille whispered to herself. "Stay safe, Logan."

Logan actually felt euphoric as he raced for the car. Camille had kissed him. Kissed. Him. Camille liked him. He didn't think the smile would ever leave his face. He hopped in the driver seat, humming to himself. It was a nice change from the panic attack he'd been on the verge of just moments before. The kiss had cleared his head and eased his stress and fear. Logan felt like he was on top of the world. Camille liked him. Even if Jake killed him tonight, he was going to die a happy man.

But as his destination loomed in the distance, Logan felt a speckle of his earlier fear returning. This was so going to hurt. Whatever happened, it was going to hurt. And Logan didn't like being hurt. Seriously, the dislocated shoulder thing had really sucked. The relocating shoulder thing had really sucked. Anything worse than that would really suck. He parked the car, relief sparking as he noticed the other cars in the parking lot. Unlike his early morning sessions, at the moment the gym was full. With witnesses, he'd be safe. Right? Logan glanced at the clock on the dash, relieved that it was only 6:45pm. He was early. Perfect. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the front door.

The gym was packed. Parents milled around, talking loudly to each other while kids in leotards raced between them. Logan allowed himself a small smile at the familiar site from his childhood. Finding a remote spot, Logan leaned against the wall and watched the athletes around him. Groups of kids, of varying ages, worked on apparatuses throughout the gym. Younger kids, toddlers, walked on beams only inches off the ground, laughing with each other when one fell off. A young boy from a Mommy/Me class took off running, giggling loudly as his mother chased after him. Nearer to his location, preteen girls were working on floor exercises while Jake stood nearby. Logan watched in fascination at how patient and kind Jake was being with the girls. This was not the sadistic man Logan was used to. He couldn't believe the change. He watched with morbid disbelief as Jake patiently demonstrated a difficult move to one of the girls, encouraging her to try it. Logan blocked out the activity around him as he focused on Jake's group, intently watching them.

"OH MY GOD! ITS LOGAN MITCHELL!" The high-pitched screaming of his name jerked Logan back to attention as his head spun, searching for the owner of the voice. His eyes settled quickly on a cluster of preteen girls in leotards, all wearing matching looks of awe and disbelief. "LOGAN FROM BIG TIME RUSH!"

The area around Logan came alive with squeals and shouts as more and more people turned to stare at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw Jake frown as the girls he was instructing stopped listening to him, turning their attention quickly to where Logan was standing, wishing he could melt into the wall. The look in Jake's eyes quickly turned cold as he realized Logan was the cause of the chaos in his gym. Logan's face turned red as Jake dismissed his class and walked briskly towards him.

"Are you taking classes here, Logan?" A red haired girl was asking him, sliding up next to him.

"Something like that." Logan answered warily, watching Jake's progress with trepidation. The man couldn't possibly look more mad.

"I cannot believe Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush goes to my gym. This is the coolest thing ever!" Another girl was gushing, gazing up with dreamy eyes at the blushing teen idle. "Can I get your autograph?"

Choruses of 'Me Too' erupted around him as Logan flashed an embarrassed smile.

"Uh…" he began uncertainly, hesitating, not sure how to answer. His eyes went to Jake, who was still frowning at him.

"Ladies, Mr. Mitchell has a lesson to get to." Jake said to the crowd of gathered fans. He was met with a round of disappointed groans. "But I can personally guarantee that he will sign autographs for all of you and bring them with him tomorrow." Jake glared at Logan, who nodded his agreement quickly.

"Coach Jake!" The red haired girl gushed as the crowd dispersed reluctantly. "You are so cool. I can't believe you coach celebrities like Logan Mitchell."

"Yeah, it's a dream come true." Jake answered, giving the girl a smile. Logan felt his face blush even more at the obviously sarcastic comment the coach had made. He wished he could disappear. Though he was in a popular musical group and he should be used to being surrounded by fans, Logan was still uncomfortable with the attention. He mentally made a note to tell Gustavo and Kelly that their recent promotions for the band had been successful. More people than ever were starting to take notice of the group…obviously…and the producer would be excited to hear about it. If Jake didn't kill him first.

"You," Jake said sharply, "sit there and wait for the gym to clear out." He pointed to a bench in the far corner of the gym, far away from anyone. Logan walked slowly to the apparent 'Time Out' bench, wondering how this incident could possibly be his fault. Jake had told him to arrive at 7:00pm. He was here at 7:00pm. Was it his fault that girls recognized him? His mood improved slightly as he envisioned James's reaction to the fan story when he told it to him later. James loved attention and would be completely jealous that Logan had been the center of a fan mob. Logan sat down on the bench and watched the crowd thin out. More than one exiting gymnast glanced his way before leaving and he waved shyly.

So bored! Logan thought, forgetting his fear in the midst of complete and utter boredom. It was taking forever for the students and parents to leave and he just wanted to get this lesson over and done with. A half hour later, the gym was finally empty, save for him and Jake, and he watched with growing trepidation was Jake walked to the storage closet, rummaging around. Logan watched carefully, holding his breath, as Jake brought out one item, a medicine ball, and dropped it to the floor in the center of the gym.

A medicine ball? That was supposed to scare him?

Jake jerked a finger towards Logan, motioning for him to join him. Logan jumped up and headed to the center of the floor, walking more confidently then he felt. At least Jake couldn't see his fear. He hoped.

"Jake, I just want to tell you again how sorry I am about oversleeping this morning." Logan began when he reached the coach. Jake held up a hand, silencing him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Logan. Do you want to know why?"

Logan sensed a trick. "Okay."

"I thought I had impressed upon you how important these lessons are to your future and the future of your band. You've let yourself down, you've let your friends down and you've let me down."

Logan opened his mouth to talk, only to have Jake put his hand up again, stopping him. "Mr. Griffin has agreed to allow you to make up the missed lesson tonight. You should be grateful, he is a very generous boss."

Logan nodded his head, though he silently doubted the generosity of a man who got off on torturing his employees for a grudge.

"So now we have the matter of your punishment for blowing off your morning lesson." Jake continued, causing Logan to object immediately.

"I didn't blow off the lesson, Jake." Logan said. "I overslept. It was an honest mistake."

"And yet when I went to the Palm Woods I found you lounging around, talking to a girl."

Logan blushed. "I stopped for a second because I almost knocked her down. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"And we're talking about the same girl you cheated on Mercedes with. A Camille Roberts, correct?" Jake asked.

"I'd really rather leave Camille out of this." Logan said quietly.

"Its too late for that."

Logan decided to try and change the subject back to him. "Jake," he began, "it won't happen again."

Jake raised a hand in the air to silence him. "I get that you're sorry, boy. Of course you're sorry. Facing punishment always has a way of making someone sorry for their actions."

Logan swallowed loudly, his eyes never leaving Jake. He tensed, waiting for whatever Jake planned to do.

"Its time you take responsibility for yourself." Jake continued. "So I will let you succeed or fail on your own. I won't punish you - you will punish yourself."

Logan was confused. "Uh…and what does that mean exactly?"

"Pick up the ball."

Logan shrugged and bent down to grab the ball. It was heavier than it looked and he grunted as he lifted it up, holding it tightly with both arms. His injured shoulder reminded him that it was still there, throbbing painfully from the strain of carrying extra weight.

"What you have there is a 50lb medicine ball. Lift it up over your head, arms straight."

Logan cringed. "My shoulder…" he began, only to have Jake cut him off once more.

"Will hurt. Deal with it or give up now and submit to a harder punishment."

A harder punishment? Logan did not like the sound of that.

"No," he said quickly, "I've got this." Gritting his teeth, Logan lifted the ball up over his head, until his arms were straight. His arms strained a little under the weight as he watched Jake.

"Now, boy band, the choice is yours. You will hold that ball up above your head for two hours. You do that and you've proven yourself to me. You'll be free to go with no added punishment." Jake looked at Logan, his face stoic. "But you drop that ball and you'll meet my friend, Sparky."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, while his arms began to shake. "Sparky?" he asked, warily.

Jake smiled sadistically. "Ever work on a farm, Hollywood? No, of course you haven't. Might get your nails dirty." Jake explained, walking slow laps around Logan as he struggled with the ball. "Know what we'd do to animals that wouldn't listen?"

Logan wasn't sure where Jake's story was heading, but he knew it wasn't good. He shook his head. Jake came to rest directly behind him and Logan heard and felt a sharp shock of electricity inches from his ear, startling him. The ball began to slip from his fingers as he jumped away from the electric crackling near his head.

"Uh oh, don't you drop that ball, pop star!" Jake warned, laughing. "Sparky just wants to play."

Logan ignored him as he struggled to hold onto the ball, lifting it back up over his head. His arms were beginning to feel like jelly as the blood drained out of them and his shoulder continued to throb. "What is that thing?" he yelled as Jake laughed behind him.

"This is a cattle prod….electric prod…or hotshot." Jake explain happily. "You can choose the name, it doesn't matter."

A cattle prod? Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way the trainer would dare use a cattle prod on him. "You can't use that!" Logan said, his voice wavering with uncertainty. "The voltage is too high for a human."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Hollywood, I've modified it to work on humans. Like yourself."

Logan turned cold, his fear rising. His arms were growing numb from lack of blood. He looked at the clock…only 20 minutes had passed since he'd picked up the ball. He had to hold it up for two hours? "Jake, I really don't think we need to do this." He pleaded. "Can't you just punch me in the face or something?"

Jake was suddenly standing in front of him and Logan got a good look at the cattle prod. Jake sparked it directly in front of his face, causing the hairs on the back of Logan's neck to stand on end. Logan resisted the urge to move away from the prod as Jake watched him intently. "Here's the deal, cupcake. You drop that ball," he stared into Logan's eyes, "and I shock you in yours."

Shock me in mine…Logan's mind caught up suddenly and his heart stopped. It literally stopped. No way he had heard him right. "Come again?"

"Let me say it slower." Jake growled. "You drop that ball, and sparky here will shock the hell out of yours."

"You can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious. I never joke about electric current to a man's nards." Jake said simply.

Logan's arms sagged a little as they became completely numb. He looked at the clock…30 minutes had passed. He was in trouble. He could feel his panic rising as Jake stood in front of him with the cattle prod.

"What's wrong, Mitchell? Afraid you can't hold onto that ball?" Jake taunted. "Baby shock." He shocked the stick briefly against Logan's arm, laughing when Logan flinched and yelled.

"Ow!" Logan cried, the muscles in his arm trembling from the aftereffects of the shock. His left arm drooped suddenly and he struggled to keep the ball from falling out of his quickly numbing hands. "What the hell! Jake, you can't do that!"

"Another baby shock!" Jake touched the baton to Logan's leg, causing him to yell in pain again.

Logan tried to move away from the demented teacher, out of range of the prod. "You said you wouldn't shock me unless I dropped the ball!"

"Wrong, genius. That's what you get for not paying attention. I said I wouldn't shock you in the nethers if you didn't drop the ball."

"You can't shock my nethers!" Logan screamed back at the older man. Griffin said you do any permanent damage! I'm pretty sure shocking my nethers isn't good for me." The ball slipped again, causing Logan to have a momentary heart attack. He struggled to maintain a grip on the ball while evading Jake and the shock stick.

"I think Griffin's rules were confined to your outer appearance, pretty boy. No outside, permanent damage. I doubt he cares about your joy stick."

"My…what? Jake, stop!" Logan screamed. "Please, can't we just settle this some other way. I can't hold this ball up for another 90 minutes with you shocking me every five seconds…OW! Dammit! Cut it out!"

"What's the matter, hot shot? Planning on using your prick later on? Are you and Camille going to…what are you girls calling it these days?….make love?"

Logan was getting pissed…and tired…and pissed. "Shut up!"

"What did Griffin tell you, boy!" Jake growled back at him. "Stay away from girls…all they do is cause you pain." He shocked Logan in the back. "You should have listened to him, sport."

"Dammit!" Logan cried out, his arms dropping, the ball hitting him in the head. "And I am not having sex with Camille! We haven't even gone on a date yet!" His jaw clenched, he labored to hold onto the ball.

Jake sneered. "Too bad. You won't feel like doing it after a visit from Sparky!"

"I haven't dropped the ball yet, Jake!"

Jake consulted the clock on the wall. "You've got over an hour left, Logan. You won't hang onto that ball for more than an hour. You will drop that ball and when you do…" He sparked the prod. "I'll drop you. You stand here. Don't move."

Then, blessedly, he turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving Logan alone in the middle of the gym. His sigh of relief was audible. He watched Jake disappear into his office and watch him through the large viewing window. Logan managed a sarcastic smile and wished more than anything that he could wave at the instructor. Man, he hated that guy! He looked at the clock, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder and the numbing of his arms. He wished the numbing sensation would move to his shoulder. The ball was getting heavier by the second, the fifty pounds quickly feeling like 100 to him. He had an hour to go. An hour of holding the damn ball up or the electric freak would shock him in places that should never ever be shocked. Seriously. In all of his time spent worrying about this punishment, electric shock to his junk had never crossed his mind.

Really! That kind of thing was unheard of! He wasn't in some kind of weird spy movie! Normal people didn't just use cattle prods on each other! He'd over slept! That was it! He really didn't think the punishment was fitting the crime!

Forty five minutes. He had forty five more minutes to go.

Logan took a deep breath. He could do this. He could hold the ball up over his head while his arms were numb and his shoulder hurt like hell and he could deny that crazy psycho in the nearby office the joy of shocking him. He could do this. He SO had this. He tried to zone out…he ran through the upcoming concert in his head, mentally rehearsing his parts. He was halfway though "Famous" when he looked at the clock again and grinned. Only 15 more minutes. By george, he was going to do it. He could feel his elation growing, he was almost giddy. He couldn't wipe the manic smile off his face.

Logan watched as Jake glanced at the clock then turned his attention to where Logan stood in the center of the gym. Logan grinned wider at the scowl that formed on Jake's face. Logan couldn't be happier to deny Jake the chance to hurt him.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Logan taunted, unable to help himself as the clocked ticked to 5 minutes. "Disappointed?"

Jake stalked over to him, still holding the electric prod. He smiled in return, though the humor never reached his cold eyes.

Logan kept smiling, mentally willing his numb arms to hold out. "Four minutes."

"You think you're so great, don't you, boy band?" Jake sneered.

Logan ignored him. "Three minutes."

Jake stalked around him, holding the rod.

"One minute left!" Logan grinned even wider. Only one more minute and he was safe.

Jake watched the clock carefully. When the two hours was up, he sighed loudly. "Two hours. You surprise me, Hollywood, I didn't think you'd make it."

Logan groaned loudly as he lowered his arms, dropping the ball to the floor. Wincing, he massaged his dead arms, dreading the tingling pain of the blood returning to the limbs.

The punch to his gut came out of nowhere.

Once second he was sighing with relief…the next second he was lying on the floor holding his stomach as his eyes filled with tears. His eyes widened in sudden fear as Jake leaned over him, charging the cattle prod. Sparks arched between the rods, reflecting off the evil glint in Jake's eyes.

"No!" Logan gulped, trying to inch away. "You said you wouldn't, if I held the ball for two hours."

"I lied." Jake jeered. "Just like you did when you agreed to be here every morning at 5am."

Logan screamed as Jake jammed the cattle prod into his groan, filling him with an agony he never knew existed. When Jake removed the prod, Logan twitched on the floor, staring up at the trainer in shock, his eyes watering.

"Getting lied to hurts, doesn't it boy band."

The prod came back down, shocking him again. Logan continued to scream through the pain, his vision clouding. The last thing he saw before he blessedly passed out was the eerie sneer on his instructor's face. "Smile for the cameras, sunshine, I'm sure Griffin is loving this. And congratulations…you just saved your band for another day."

As Logan passed out, he wondered if it was worth it.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

A/N: This chapter was hard, for some reason. Hope you liked it. Please please please pretty please leave me a review and let me know what you think. And I'm still looking for ways to torture poor Logie in upcoming chapters…got an idea? Let me know in your review! And thanks!

***Chapter 8*: Chapter 8**

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews and story alerts! They make me so happy! And yet again, I still don't own Big Time Rush.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Cold water struck him full in the face, wrenching Logan back into the world of consciousness. He sputtered, arms flailing above him, as water poured down on his head.

"Wake up, Princess, and get your ass out of my gym." Jake looked down at him, disgust clearly evident on his face.

Logan forced his eyes to focus. Holy shit, but he hurt. Sensitive areas of his body were engulfed in flames…that was the only explanation he had for the intense pain he was currently experiencing. He rolled onto his side, willing himself to get up. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Jake as he possibly could. Groaning, he struggled to sit up, bile rising in his throat as the movement sent another wave of agony through him.

Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Logan repeated that mantra to himself as he labored to stand. He did not want to find out what Jake would do if he chucked fish sticks all over his gym mats.

"Any day now, Drama Queen. I've got things to do." Jake said impatiently, throwing the bucket down at Logan, who flinched back out of the way.

"I'm going." Logan muttered, gritting his teeth against the pain in his groan. He finally managed to stand, though he had no idea how, and he stood panting through the misery, his eyes watering. Jake stood in front of him, arms crossed, showing him no sympathy. His eyes traveled downward.

"You may want to ice that." A smirk appeared.

Logan bit back every sarcastic retort that popped into his nauseated head. He wasn't stupid enough to piss off a man with access to a cattle prod. Not a second time, anyway. He chose to nod instead, accepting the advice. Jake almost looked disappointed by Logan's lack of reply.

"You will write out those autographs, boy." He reminded Logan sternly. "You promised my gymnasts."

"YOU promised your gymnasts." Logan retorted before he could help himself. He bent over slightly to relieve the discomfort in his lower body, his eyes never leaving Jake.

Mercifully, Jake chose to ignore the comment. "There are 100 gymnasts in this gym. You will bring me 100 autographs tomorrow morning when you return."

Logan had almost forgotten about returning in the morning. He wasn't even sure he would be able to MOVE in the morning. But he would worry about that when the time came. "Got it. Hundred autographs."

"By tomorrow. See you at 5am, boy band."

Logan watched as Jake stalked away, back towards his office. He took a deep breath and tried a tentative step, stifling a cry of pain. First step, not so good. Second step couldn't get worse, right? He tried a second step, trying to block out the ache. Logan had been kicked in the nethers one time in his life…during a gym class soccer game, by Amy Thomas, who had claimed at the time that she was kicking at the ball. Logan had had a hard time believing her when the ball had been at the other end of the field at the time. He'd been pretty sure the kick was retaliation for him getting a higher grade on the earlier math test than she had. Amy Thomas had been highly competitive when it came to grades. And she'd had a strong kick. Logan remembered lying on the ground while she'd stood over him, wishing he could die, it had hurt so bad. That had been the worst pain of his entire life and he'd learned never to be within kicking distance of Amy ever again.

But this was about a thousand times worse than Amy's soccer kick. If certain parts of his anatomy weren't currently swollen to the size of grape fruits, he was pretty certain they would be soon. Jake's comment about icing was sounding pretty good at the moment. To minimize swelling, though, he'd need to ice soon. Which meant getting home. Which meant walking.

And that was the problem.

Logan didn't want to move.

"You've got 5 minutes to get out of my gym, Logan, before I shock you again!" Jake yelled from his office, igniting Logan's efforts to get the hell out of there. He took another step, relieved that the pain wasn't getting worse. Each step was a little easier than the one before it as he hobbled to where his bag and keys sat on the bench.

Logan glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Jake stayed put in his office, then hobbled out the front door, telling himself to wait until he got to his car to start crying.

Camille thought she was going to explode, she was so tense. Her eyes traveled to the clock on the lobby wall again, and she sighed when she realized only 5 minutes had passed since she had last looked.

Sitting in the lobby, staring at the door, she wondered if Logan was ok. He'd been gone for two hours already and as added seconds ticked by, she grew more and more worried. That Jake guy scared her and that said a lot. Camille Roberts was hard to scare. But she'd seen the look in his eye when he'd left the stairwell and she'd seen how scared Logan had looked when he'd left earlier. Camille had resolved to confront Logan about his situation as soon as he returned and she was nervous about what his reaction might be.

To be honest, Camille couldn't even fathom why Logan would continue to return to the gym if he was so terrified of the trainer. Something more had to be going on to force him to tolerate whatever abuse Jake was inflicting. And yet, Camille didn't even have any proof that anything was going on, other than the weird scene in the stairwell and her gut feelings. And Logan's odd behavior the past couple of days. Usually full of happiness, Logan had seemed edgy and withdrawn, which was highly unusual for him. Camille had noticed it immediately and that scared her even more. She glanced out the lobby window to where the rest of Big Time Rush…Logan's best friends in the entire world…sat by the fire pit, singing songs and flirting with girls. James had his arm around a pretty blond girl while Kendall leaned closer to Jo, who was smiling up at him. Camille was happy for her friend…Jo really liked Kendall…but at the same time, she was really pissed that the three guys who were supposed to care so much for Logan were spending a carefree evening by the fire while who knew what was happening to Logan.

How had they not noticed his odd behavior and questioned it?

Or was she overreacting?

Camille had a habit of doing that.

She frowned, her nerves even more on edge. What if she was making a big deal about nothing? What if she was seeing things that weren't there? She'd make a fool of herself if she confronted Logan, only to find out that everything was cool. For the thousandth time, Camille wished she was more sure of herself. She put on such an air of confidence, but deep down she was really insecure and awkward around people…especially people her own age and even more so around people she liked. Like Logan.

She wished she could talk to Jo. She envied how confident her friend was and she was sure Jo would be able to talk her though this. But that couldn't happen. If she told Jo, Jo would tell Kendall and Kendall would confront Logan for sure and if Camille was overreacting, then Logan would be pissed at her.

She looked at the clock again. Logan had now been gone for over two and half hours. Where was he?

Suddenly the doors to the lobby opened and all doubts Camille had lifted in an instant when she saw the look of agony on Logan's face. He was hurt. And he was hurt bad. Her eyes raked over him, searching for the source of his pain, yet she could find no outside evidence of abuse. He was walking funny though…that much was obvious.

"Logan!" She jumped up off the couch and ran to him, putting her arms around his waist to help him walk. Logan smiled gratefully down at her, as he inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She smelled like heaven and he was so grateful for her comforting touch. The drive home had been the worst 20 minutes of his entire life…minus the shock torture event, of course…and he wasn't entirely sure how he made it home. He was pretty sure he'd freaked out some elderly couple at a stoplight though, when he'd strung together the longest line of cuss words in the history of human speech because the sudden stop had jarred things that had hurt like a son of a bitch. He'd smiled apologetically and floored the gas while the elderly man gave him a reproachful glare.

Logan closed his eyes and rested his head on the top of Camille's head, enjoying her touch. Right now, more than anything, he just wanted to be comforted and forget about hellish few days he'd endured.

"What happened?" Camille was asking him, helping him hobble through the lobby.

Logan was ready for this question. During his more lucid moments on the drive home, he'd concocted a story to cover his injury. Not like he could go around telling people that his gymnastics teacher had electrified certain parts of his anatomy just for the fun of it.

"I was goofing around," Logan gritted out between clenched teeth, "and racked myself on the bar." He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Camille tense beneath him.

"You…racked yourself?"

Logan closed his eyes again, but this time with embarrassment. "Yeah…you know…in a really painful place…" He prayed she'd catch on so he wouldn't have to explain further.

Camille felt her face turn red as she caught his meaning. "Oh! Oh, um…well…that explains the funny walking." She stammered.

Logan blushed right along with her. "Yeah, it sure does." He looked out the window and spotted his friends near the fire. "Camille, do you think you could help me out to the guys? I'm not sure I can make it there on my own right now."

"Of course!" Camille said quickly. She strained under his weight, noticing that he was relying more and more on her as they made their way to the fire pit. Half way there, he was practically sagging on top of her and Camille was relieved when James spotted the pair and rushed over.

"Logan! What happened?" James quickly put his arm around Logan, taking the weight off of Camille, who smiled gratefully up at him. She was surprised when Logan blushed an even deeper shade of red as James helped him to a seat by the fire.

"He racked himself." She offered helpfully, momentarily enjoying the stunned looks on the faces of the boys around her.

"I'm sorry…he what?" Kendall gulped, turning to stare at his friend.

"Camille!" Logan looked at her incredulously. "Shhhh!"

"Tell us what happened." Carlos pleaded, worried about his friend.

Logan sighed as he shifted on the padded bench, trying in vain to find a position to relieve the ache. "I was goofing around and…you know…jammed my goods on the even bars."

"Holy crap!" James groaned as every single male within earshot winced in sympathy pain.

"Ice!" Kendall yelled loudly. "He needs ice!"

"I'm on it!" Carlos ran off to the lobby quickly.

Logan smiled briefly as he let his friends take over his care. All of the abuse he was suffering…everything that had happened in the past couple of days…was for them. No way would he let them down. Carlos returned minutes later with a bag full of ice that he plopped down on Logan's lap in his haste to help him, making Logan's eyes go wide.

"Carlos!" He wheezed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Sorry Logie!"

"No harm, no foul." Logan muttered, adjusting the bag and relishing the cooling relief the ice was providing. He groaned loudly, settling further into the soft cushions.

"What is it with guys and those parts?" Jo asked, smiling when every single male head turned quickly towards her. "What?"

"Don't talk about it!" James hissed, cupping himself protectively.

"But what makes it so bad?" Jo asked innocently, enjoying their discomfort. "I mean, my cousin was hopping over a fence back home once and he landed wrong…if you know what I mean…and he cried. He actually cried! And he lied there in that field, with cow poop right next to his head and refused to get up! He must have lied there groaning for like an hour!"

"Jo!" Kendall moaned. "You're killing us! You are literally killing us right now!"

"I'm sooo blocking her out." Logan muttered, readjusting his ice pack.

Jo laughed. "Oh, I'm just teasing you guys. Come on Camille, let's leave these boys to take care of Logan." She giggled as she took hold of Camille's arm. Camille followed behind her friend, looking over her shoulder briefly at Logan. She wondered how he could sit there and lie so easily. Especially to his best friends. If he accidentally got hurt doing a trick on some bars, then she was an Oscar award winning actress! But, surrounded by his friends, there was no possibility of confronting him tonight. She would have to wait until tomorrow.

The guys watched the two girls leave, glad they were gone. Girls just didn't understand some things. They'd all experienced what Logan was now going through…or so they thought…and they all felt badly for their friend. And judging by Logan's face, it had been a hard hit.

"Dude, your girlfriend is nuts." James said to Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "I'm thinking you're right, James."

"You just don't talk about nut shot stories!" James continued. "You just don't!"

"Remember that time you took a hockey stick to the nuts?" Carlos said to James, who cringed.

"Don't talk about it!" He put his hands over his ears and began humming loudly to block Carlos out.

"That was bad." Carlos finished.

"So bad." Kendall agreed.

"Remember how he wouldn't get up off the ice until we carried him?" Logan added, starting to feel better now that he was with his friends. He suddenly remembered the task Jake had given him and decided he'd better get started.

"Can someone get me some paper? I need to sign some autographs."

James suddenly stopped humming and removed his hands from his ears. "Autographs? Did you say autographs?"

Logan smiled, telling him about the mini fan mob at the gym earlier that day. James jumped up from the bench. "I'll get you the paper! And I'll sign some autographs too! I'm sure those girls would like that. Should I go with the "Guy Next Door" head shot or "Sexy Fireman?" He took off running before the guys could answer him.

"Bring some ibuprofen too!" Logan called after him. James returned minutes later, carrying a box of "Guy Next Door" photos, some blank paper and some pens. He handed Logan the requested pills, which Logan quickly took.

"They need one hundred." Logan sighed, reaching into the box for some paper and a pen.

"I can't believe you were mobbed by fans." James said enviously, signing his name to a picture.

"It was embarrassing." Logan replied, signing his name to another piece of paper.

James just looked at him. "It would be cool."

"You're weird."

"You're weird!"

"You're both weird." Kendall told them. "Come on Carlos, we can do autographs for Logan's gym-mates too." He and Carlos grabbed paper and pens and began to sign.

They signed autographs quietly, enjoying the peace, as the pool area cleared out. An hour later they realized they were alone.

Kendall looked at his watch and swore. "It's almost 11:00. We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah." Logan groaned. "I've got to be up by 4:30."

"You can't be serious." Kendall told him. "How can you possibly go to class tomorrow after…well, you know…" He looked at him meaningfully.

"I'm sure it will feel better by morning."

James looked doubtful. "I'm sure it won't! That hockey stick hit took days to feel better! Oh geez! I'm talking about it!"

"Just help me up to the crib and get me some more ice."

"You got it, buddy." Kendall took one arm and Carlos took the other, helping Logan stand while James gathered up their signed papers.

Katie and Mrs. Knight looked up at the boys as they helped Logan into the apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Knight said. "What happened?"

"Um," Kendall said uncertainly, "Well, he…uh…"

"Looks like he racked himself in the nuts." Katie observed, causing the boys to gasp in shock.

"Katie!" Kendall cried.

"Don't talk about it!" James cringed.

Mrs. Knight gaped at her daughter. "That's it, young lady! No more watching Fox for you!"

Logan's face turned red again as Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at him. "I'm going to bed." He muttered, disappearing into the peaceful sanctuary of his room. As he closed the door, he could hear Kendall and Katie arguing about things baby sisters should never ever ever say.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**A/N: Please remember to review! Other authors have promised unicorns for reviews…um…I don't have any unicorns…so…you won't be getting unicorns from me. But if I ever get some, I'll be sure to send them your way! I've seen raccoons out...would you like a raccoon?**

***Chapter 9*: Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the love! I really really appreciate all the reviews and alerts. As always, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Camille couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Logan…saw the look of absolute misery on his face when he'd hobbled through the lobby door. Despite the easy attitude he'd displayed when he'd explained away the injury, Camille was absolutely certain that he'd been lying.

Which made her wonder just what the hell had happened to him at that gym?

And how could he return there in the morning, to face that monster yet again?

She tossed and turned, trying in vain to quiet her mind and get some rest. She couldn't get Logan off her mind, she was so worried for him. Her hand reached towards her nightstand, to where her cell phone sat, taunting her. If she could just send him a quick text…make sure he was ok.

No. Camille berated herself. Its one o'clock in the morning. Of course Logan was sleeping and there was no reason to wake him just to ease her mind. She pulled her hand back quickly, away from the phone. He would think she was nuts if she texted him this late at night.

He thought she was nuts already.

How much more nuts could he possibly think she was?

She could text him.

One text. If he was sleeping, he would ignore it. If not, well…then she would know how he was doing.

Her hand strayed towards the phone again while her mind debated. Before she could stop herself, she typed out a quick text to Logan, asking him how he was feeling. She pressed send, feeling anxious.

With seconds, she received a reply.

_Been better. ~ Logan_

Her heart sank as she thought of him suffering.

Her phone pinged again with another text.

_Can't sleep? Something the matter? ~ Logan_

Camille smiled despite her worry. Just like Logan to be more concerned for her welfare than his own. She quickly typed back.

_Worried about you. ~ Camille_

_Awwwww. UR sweet. I'll mend. ~ Logan_

Another message popped up before she could respond.

_Go to sleep. ~ Logan_

Camille suddenly had the urge to be devious. She quickly typed back.

_How can I sleep when I keep thinking about you? ~ Camille_

Logan's eyes went wide as he read Camille's last text. Thinking about him? Like how? Suddenly his injury wasn't bothering him as much as his mind focused on nicer thoughts. He remembered the smell of Camille's hair as she'd helped him to the fire pit only hours before. And the snug way she fit against his body while she'd leaned into him. And then his mind drifted off to the kiss they'd shared before he'd left for the gym. She'd tasted like honey. Logan found himself wishing he was with her again…he craved the comfort he'd found earlier with her…craved her smell…

His eyes widened again, this time in agony as his lower body reminded him that it was injured and didn't want to be disturbed.

Ow ow ow! Crap crap dammit! Logan's mind screamed as he tried desperately to think of something less appealing than Camille, willing the blood to stop rushing to abused areas of his body. His mind quickly settled on an image of Gustavo…in a speedo….

Oh geez…Gross! Logan cringed, but the image was doing the trick. Gustavo in a speedo…Gustavo in a speedo…Gustavo in a speedo…

Ahhh…sweet relief!

_You still there? ~ Camille_

Logan breathed through his discomfort and tried to think of something witty to text back.

_Yup. ~ Logan_

Ok. Maybe that wasn't witty. That was lame. Really lame. Panicking, he tried to think of something else, but his sleep deprived (and blood deprived) brain refused to work.

Camille frowned at her phone. Yup? She'd just told him she was thinking about him and he replied yup? Now she felt stupid. Nothing was worse then telling a guy he's on your mind and getting such a dorky reply back. Her phone pinged again.

_I've been thinking about you too. ~ Logan_

Awwwww! Camille smiled. Logan was thinking about her too! She couldn't wait to tell Jo. After the disaster of the party the week before, she had had doubts about Logan's interest in her…even though Jo had assured her that Kendall had told her that Logan liked her….

_Still on for our date? ~ Camille_

_Wouldn't miss it. Do you mind if we hang out by the pool? Not feeling up to a big outing right now… ~ Logan_

_Sounds perfect! I'll wear my new bikini. ~ Camille_

Dang it! Logan groaned inwardly. Now he had the image of Camille in a bikini floating through his mind! He swore she was doing this to him on purpose!

Gustavo in a speedo…Gustavo in a speedo…Gustavo in a speedo…

_I'll wear my new bikini too ;) ~ Logan_

Ha! Take that Camille! Now she'd be thinking of him in a bathing suit too! But him in a bikini…maybe he should have rethought that text…that wasn't really the image he wanted her to have in her mind.

Crap! Stupid blood deprived brain!

_Can't wait to see that! wink ~ Camille_

"Logan!" Kendall groaned from the other side of the room. "I'm trying to sleep! Just tell Camille you think she's pretty and go to sleep!"

Logan threw his pillow at his friend, who yelped. Kendall grabbed the pillow and pulled his arm back to return fire when Logan held up his hands in surrender.

"Injured, remember? No throw backs!"

Kendall groaned and pulled the comforter up over his head. "You are so lucky you are injured right now."

"Yeah, lucky." Logan muttered. "Sorry for waking you. I'll tell Camille good night."

_Kendall being pissy. Gotta go. ~ Logan_

Camille laughed softly at the newest text, grateful once again that she didn't share a room with anyone.

_Tell him sorry. Goodnight. ~ Camille_

Logan turned off his phone and tried to get comfortable. Now instead of worrying about Jake in the morning, he was thinking about Camille. She really was a pretty cool girl and Logan was looking forward to spending time with her. If he survived the morning lesson.

"Throw backs!" Kendall said suddenly and the pillow sailed through the air, hitting Logan in the face.

Logan stifled a yawn as he entered the gym, depositing his box of autographs on the bench near the door. He was feeling a bit better than he had been the night before and was proud that he could walk without hobbling too much. Maybe he was getting used to being abused every day.

Wait…that wasn't a good thing.

Only two more lessons and his life would be back to normal. And he had his date with Camille that afternoon to look forward to. He couldn't wait to see this new bikini she'd been texting about.

"Mitchell!" Jake called from his office. "Get your lazy ass in here!"

Logan hesitated only briefly before heading to the center of the gym. He wasn't in the mood to experience Jake's temper today. If he could just keep his mouth shut and do what he was told, maybe he'd escape this lesson with no further injuries.

"Good morning, Jake." Logan said when he reached the coach.

"Shut up pansy." Jake replied angrily, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Okay, shutting up."

"We're going to try something different this morning." Jake continued, ignoring Logan.

Different? What? What kind of different? Logan immediately wondered. Like beating the crap out of someone, dislocating their shoulder and shocking unmentionable parts of their body wasn't different enough?

"Seeing as you've obviously injured yourself, we're going to focus on upper body today."

"Injured myself…what?" Logan sputtered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Did you ice it?"

"I'd really rather prefer we don't talk about it." Logan muttered angrily.

"Bet you didn't feel like using it with Camille last night, did you?"

Logan bristled. "I'm not using it with Camille!" He tried to reign it in, but his temper was getting the best of him again.

Jake's face darkened at Logan's tone. "Watch it, boy. We're almost done here. You don't want to get hurt any more than you have to."

"Here's a news flash!" Logan replied hotly. "I don't want to get hurt at all!"

Jake sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "And yet you refuse to learn your place."

"Yeah, well, my place isn't as your punching bag!" Logan ducked, expecting the punch, and backed away from the irate coach. "Ha! Missed me!"

"You had better stand down, boy band." Jake growled, circling Logan like a lion. "Griffin won't be happy with your behavior."

"You know what? Forget Griffin! Forget you! Forget these fucking lessons." Logan yelled, unable to keep his temper in check any longer. "You've got me lying to my friends, acting like a scared puppy and I'm sick of it!" He backed away as Jake took a step closer. "You just stay away from me, Jake! I'm not taking it like a little bitch any more!"

Logan knew how to fight. He was a hockey player from Minnesota. And he was a good one. He'd checked more people into the walls than he could count and he'd gotten into more fights on and off the ice than he cared to admit. The benefits of having three headstrong best friends. He had no idea how the situation had escalated to where it was, but he was in it now and he wasn't backing down.

Jake sneered at him, making Logan's blood boil even more. "What ya gonna do, Princess?" Jake asked. "What's your game plan for getting out of here without getting your ass kicked?"

"Its simple." Logan responded angrily. "Its called I'm leaving and if you try to stop me, I'll kick your ass and leave anyway."

"And Big Time Rush will be finished." Jake reminded him, taking another step closer to the angry boy.

Oh yeah. Logan had momentarily forgotten about that little problem. Well, it was too late to worry about that now.

"My friends will understand." He said with as much conviction as he could muster. He was almost to the door. He couldn't turn back now.

Jake smirked. "Will they? Will James? This is his dream, boy band. You'll destroy him."

"I'm not destroying them! I'm not destroying the band!" Logan yelled back. "Griffin is! And they won't want to be a band if it means we have to submit to Griffin's psycho punishment whenever we make him mad!"

"You're almost at the door, Logan." Jake advised him quietly. "There's no turning back. You're so close to finishing this. Only one more day after this. One more day and your band is safe."

Logan shook his head. "Its too late for that. If I say, you'll do something horrible to me and I just can't take that right now." Logan replied in a whisper. "I'm done, Jake." He turned to leave, his hand on the door.

"And what about Camille?" Jake said, the smirk returning. "Will she understand when you ruin her career?"

Logan hesitated. His brain screamed at him to ignore Jake and leave, but he had to know what Jake was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He knew he'd be sorry he asked. He wasn't wrong.

And Jake knew he had him. "You cheated on Mercedes with this girl. If you leave now, Griffin will make sure your little girlfriend's career is finished. She will never book another acting part. Ever."

What? Oh god…

"You can't drag her into this!" Logan told the trainer. "This isn't about her!"

Jake laughed. "Oh, its about her, alright. It has everything to do with her! He told you to stay away from girls, Logan. He warned you! Did you listen?"

"I…" Logan began uncertainly, "I…I didn't think…she has nothing to do with this."

"If you want to help her, Logan, you won't walk away. Griffin will destroy her career if you step out that door. Don't think for one second he's not watching right now…listening to everything you say."

Oh crap. He hadn't said nice things about Griffin in the past ten minutes.

This was bad.

'Your choice, Logan." Jake said as the phone suddenly started ringing in the nearby office. "That's your boss, I'm betting on it. Stay or go, the choice is yours." Jake turned away, heading into the office to answer the phone.

Logan stood by the door, his hand still on the handle, debating his next move. If he left, he'd destroy not only the careers of his best friends, but also the career of a girl who was innocent in all of this. Her only crime was that he liked her. More than he'd liked the bossy, spoiled daughter of his rich boss Logan could picture her face in his mind, her look of happiness when she got a part. He didn't think he could bear to be the one to take that away from her forever.

Jake returned seconds later, to stand before Logan. "If you'd just kept your mouth shut, genius, today wouldn't have been too bad. Push ups, some handstands, laps. Nothing bad. I was going to take it easy on you." Jake said, almost to himself. He unbuckled his belt while he talked, drawing Logan's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"That was your boss on the phone, boy. He's my boss too. And I have to do what he tells me."

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked again, his mind telling him to bolt.

"You've pissed him off." Jake told him. "I've never heard Griffin that angry before."

"Jake, you're crazy and I'm leaving." Logan said firmly, Jake's actions creeping him out.

"He'll kill her."

Logan stopped cold. As he turned around to face Jake, he found he couldn't breath.

"What?"

"He'll have her killed, Logan." Jake said, fully removing his belt. "He's rich. He's powerful. He can make it look like an accident. I told you, I've never heard him that angry before."

Logan wanted to believe that Jake was lying to him, but he could see by the look in Jake's eyes that he wasn't. He was being completely serious.

"You're defying him and he doesn't like that." Jake continued, folding the belt in half. "He's used to people doing what he says. And he can't kill you. So he'll go after her. You can count on it."

Logan thought his heart would stop. "I'm sorry! Griffin, I'm sorry!" He yelled into the air. "Just tell me what to do."

Jake sighed. "This came from Griffin, Logan."

"I'll do whatever he says!" Logan said quickly. "Please, whatever he wants. Just leave Camille out of this!"

Jake turned around and looked to the corner of the room, where Logan could see a camera blinking. "Take off your shirt and go over by the rings."

"Jake…"

"Do it now!" Jake screamed at him, startling Logan with the sudden change. He hesitated only seconds before slowly removing his shirt. The rings were at the far end of the gym and Logan walked slowly over to them, looking up when he reached them. Jake was right behind him.

"Griffin said you can sink or swim on your own. If you take the punishment like a man, and prove yourself, you'll save the band and your little girlfriend. If not…well, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Grab the rings. Hang there. Don't let go." Jake told him succinctly.

Logan was tired, so extremely tired, of Jake and Griffin's power games, but he suddenly had no choice. Jake, or Griffin, had just threatened Camille, and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe. He jumped up in the air and grabbed hold of the rings, his feet dangling off the ground by a few feet. Rings had never been his favorite event in gymnastics and he found he still hated them. He hung there, feeling vulnerable and uncertain, while Jake stood behind him. A sudden crack of leather sounded from behind him, like someone snapping a belt. Exactly like someone snapping a belt.

"This is going to hurt." Jake said, only seconds before the first blow fell across Logan's naked back, leaving a large welt behind. A cry escaped before Logan could stop it, the blow a complete surprise.

"Ow! Son of a!" Logan yelled as another blow landed on his back. He struggled to maintain his grip on the rings, his hands starting to sweat. Logan bit his lip to keep from crying out as blow after blow rained down on his abused skin, leaving welts and bleeding cuts.

"Don't let go of the rings, boy!" Jake huffed, winded from the exertion of the beating he was giving. He wasn't holding back on the blows…if anything, they were getting more and more fierce. Logan swung away from Jake, still holding onto the rings, as the force of the latest blow propelled him forward. He twisted around, briefly catching a glimpse of the manic look on Jake's face, before the rings righted themselves and Jake was behind him once more. It was then that Logan realized his hands were slipping. He grappled at the rings, trying to get a better hold, when the next strike fell across his back, loosening his fingers even more. He gritted his teeth against the pain, willing his fingers to hold on. He wasn't willing to find out what Griffin would do if he failed this test.

Another hit spun Logan around again and his jaw clenched to stop the cry that threatened to escape. His fingers were slipping…he couldn't hold on.

The phone in the office started ringing. Jake stopped suddenly, his arm pulled back to deliver another blow. He glanced in the direction of the ringing phone, then looked up at Logan. "Don't let go."

Logan closed his eyes as Jake disappeared into the office, gripping his fingers tightly around the slippery rings.

Don't let go. Don't let go. Don't let go.

He thought of nothing else, but holding onto those rings.

Jake said a few words into the phone, then hung it up loudly before returning to Logan.

"That was your boss. You can let go now."

"No, I don't think I can." Logan wheezed, his fingers refusing to obey his mental commands.

"We'll see about that." Jake said fiercely, pulling his arm back to delivery the hardest blow yet. As the belt fell across Logan's already abused back, he cried out and let go of the rings, falling heavily to the floor. He hissed in pain as he landed on his battered back, rolling over quickly to relieve the discomfort. Jake stood over him, looking down while he looped his belt back around his waist.

"Griffin has decided to forgive you for your earlier behavior." He told Logan, venom lacing his words. "He must really like you."

"We're like brothers." Logan muttered from his place on the floor.

"I've seen him be far less forgiving, boy." Jake told him. "I'd watch yourself."

"Just so he leaves Camille alone."

"Oh, he'll leave your little girlfriend alone." Jake replied. "As long as you finish your lessons tomorrow."

"I'll…." Logan struggled to talk through the pain in his back. "be here."

Jake bent down near Logan's head. "It didn't have to be this way, Logan. You need to learn to keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Why don't you learn that lesson too." Logan whispered, unable to stop himself. "I'm tired of listening to you talk." Jake just shook his head as he stood up.

"Such a shame." His foot lashed out, connecting solidly with Logan's middle. Logan screamed as he felt something crack…a rib?…and then another kick connected and suddenly he couldn't breath. He gasped for air, struggling for a breath, as shooting pains spiked through his chest. The doctor in him told him that his broken rib had punctured a lung. That was why he couldn't breath. Jake lashed out again, this time connecting solidly with Logan's head.

"You just can't learn!" Jake yelled down at him, kicking him in the head once more. "Why can't you just learn!"

Fuzzy shades of gray filtered into Logan's vision as his head began to swim from the blows and from lack of oxygen. He gasped in a breath, willing the gray away. He couldn't pass out. If he passed out, he was dead. This time, Jake was going to kill him.

Jake suddenly stopped his assault, breathing heavily while he glared down at the abused boy. Logan coughed, blood spraying out to paint the mat near his head. He groaned as the pain in his chest increased.

"Fuck!" Jake muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair as he looked down. "Look what you made me do!"

Logan could only moan in response, in too much pain to come up with a proper retort. He held his side, where his cracked rib jabbed painfully, willing himself to lie still. If he didn't move, maybe he'd be ok. He tasted the obviously metallic tang of blood in his mouth as the gray mist threatened him even more.

Jake was getting more and more agitated as he watched Logan labor on the floor. "Fuck!" His eyes darted to the door. "You did this to yourself, prick! You remember that! You did this to yourself!"

Logan closed his eyes, wishing the throbbing in his head would stop. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath at all. Blood filled his mouth as he lied on the floor, fully believing that he was going to die.

Jake glanced around the gym, his eyes settling on the camera in the corner. He looked panicked. He seemed to reach a decision as looked back down at Logan.

"Goodbye, boy band." He said, kicking Logan one more time in the ribs. "It was nice knowing you."

Logan screamed as another rib cracked, sounding loud to his ears. Pain spiked through his middle as he coughed again, spitting blood out onto the floor. Jake laughed as he walked away from Logan, heading for the door. "Tell Griffin goodbye for me."

And he was gone.

Logan lied on the floor, struggling for breath, willing himself to get up. He had to get help. He knew Griffin had watched the beating, but he couldn't be sure Griffin would send help.

He lifted his head, trying to ignore the waves of nausea that washed over him mercilessly. Groaning, he lowered his head back down to the mat. He could feel his phone in his pocket. He had to call someone. The gray haze loomed at the edges of his vision, threatening him with unconsciousness once more as he tried to focus his eyes on the phone. His hands, slick with blood, fumbled with the keys. He hit Contacts, his eyes having trouble making out the name through the smears of blood blocking out his screen.

Please be the guys. Logan said a small prayer and hit Send, hoping for the best. His eyes drooped as he waited, listening to the ringing.

"Logan, why are you calling so early?" Kendall groaned, his voice sounding heavy with sleep.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, only to spit out more blood.

"Logan?" Kendall said again, suddenly more awake. "Logan, what's wrong? Please talk to me, buddy."

"Ken.." Logan coughed, struggling to catch a breath.

"Logan, you're scaring me." Kendall said, his voice laced with worry. "Please, what's wrong?" In the background, Logan heard him yell for Carlos and James.

Logan took a breath, willing himself to speak. "Kendall," he croaked, "Help me."

Then the gray haze won and Logan succumbed to the darkness, hoping as he passed out that help would come.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. "James, Carlos, get in here! Logan, we're coming, buddy, just hang on! Logan?"

**To Be Continued:**

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write! I hope you guys like it. I really wasn't sure where I wanted it to go and I finally settled on this direction. Please remember to review!**

***Chapter 10*: Chapter 10**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love love love them!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

A commotion by the door made Logan open his eyes. He hoped his friends had arrived to help him. He was surprised to see Griffin and a small army of large men push Jake back into the gym. Jake's face flashed between stoic and panic as he stumbled into the room.

Griffin's face, however, was as stormy as Logan had ever seen it. "Logan is my property." Griffin began. "I own him."

Huh? Logan felt that statement was a bit off, but he was in too much pain and too exhausted to challenge it at the moment. He tuned back in as Griffin continued talking.

"No one touches him without my consent."

"Yeah!" Logan croaked out in a raspy voice. "Wait…what?"

Griffin looked at him. "Quiet, Logan."

"Okay."

"Jake, you've taken liberties with this boy that I did not authorize."

"Griffin, he needed it. He needed discipline." Jake began, putting his hands up in front of him, in a gesture of obedience.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Logan whispered in response, still struggling to breath.

"Logan."

"Sorry. I'll just let you handle this."

"There's a good boy." Griffin told him.

"Arf." Logan cringed. "Sorry, it just came out. Shutting up now."

"Do you see what I mean?" Jake turned to Logan, his eyes full of venom. "Do you see how this boy mocks his superiors? He needs to be taught, Griffin. I can teach him. I am teaching him."

Griffin stopped in front of Logan, examining his injuries. "I'd say he's learned his lesson. Is that correct, Logan?"

Logan raised his head to look at Griffin. "If you would just tell me what you want, I'll make sure I learned it." He told the CEO.

Griffin turned his attention to Jake, who actually seemed to cower under the scrutiny of the older man's gaze.

"Griffin…you said…" He stammered.

"I said to teach him gymnastics." Griffin interrupted. "I said to get him ready for the insurance review."

Logan raised his head, looking at the two man. "Wait, what? He said…"

"Despite what Jake told you, Logan, this is not my doing." Griffin told him, surprising Logan. He wasn't sure which man to believe and he didn't have the energy to decide who was full of shit.

"No! Griffin, you said…" Jake continued to blubber.

Another coughing fit hit Logan and everyone looked down at him as he moaned. "Don't mind me." Logan told them, closing his eyes to block them out.

Jake had begun to back away. "Griffin, you know he deserves this."

"I think he's had enough."

"He hurt Mercedes."

Logan cracked an eye to look up at the others. Mercedes?

"And he paid for that when you dislocated his shoulder."

"And electrified places!" Logan reminded them.

"Mercedes has been avenged. Now it's time to avenge Logan." Griffin said, eyeing Jake meaningfully.

"Griffin, I only did what you told me to do." Jake tried again, backing away from the CEO.

"I told you to teach him gymnastics!" Griffin yelled, shocking Logan even more. He'd never seen Griffin lose his cool like this. "I told you to get him ready for the insurance review!"

He knelt beside Logan, using his handkerchief to wipe the blood from his mouth. "We will get you some help, Logan." He said quietly. When he stood again, he faced Jake with an air of authority that could not be challenged. "You work for me, Jake." He said. "I think its time for a career move."

Jake stared back at him. "A career change?"

"You could call it a position change." Griffin told him. "Come with me and we will discuss your new duties." The men with Griffin grabbed hold of Jake and escorted him from the building while Griffin knelt back down near Logan's head.

"I hired him to teach you gymnastics, Logan" He said quietly. "All of this, he did on his own. Jake has always loved Mercedes. I'm afraid his jealousy got the best of him."

Logan looked up at his boss through pain filled eyes.

"This is what you'll believe and this is what you'll tell your friends." Griffin continued. "They will be here soon. I was never here. Jake ran from the building and disappeared."

Logan nodded.

"Take the rest of the day off." Griffin added, heading for the door. "You look like you could use a break."

Logan allowed his eyes to close again as Griffin disappeared. He willed his friends to hurry.

They arrived five minutes later, rushing through the door of the gym, their eyes searching for their friend. James spotted him first.

"Oh no! Logan!" He yelled, rushing to his friend. "Logan, wake up!"

Logan opened one eye, gazing up at his friend. "I think I need a doctor." He groaned, still holding onto his abused ribs. "I can't breath."

"Logie, hold on." Carlos said, quickly dialing 911. "Help is on the way."

Kendall's eyes raked over the gym, searching. "Who did this to you?" The blond boy looked ready to fight.

"Jake…." Logan groaned. "He…left."

"Kendall…" James said quietly, motioning for the other boy to join him near Logan. "Bro, look at his back."

Kendall looked down and his face went white. He felt bile rising in his throat and fought to hold it back. "Oh no…Logan, what did he do to you?" He whispered, coming to sit near his wounded friend's head.

"Sorry." Logan whispered back, his eyes starting to close. "I'm…sorry."

James shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "No, buddy, you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault." He choked back a sob as he watched Logan struggle for a breath. "Logan, please be okay. Please, help is on the way. You have to hold on."

"We have to help him." Carlos sobbed, sitting next to James. "I don't know what to do."

All three boys looked up quickly as the sound of sirens came from outside. Carlos rushed to the door to guide the paramedics in to his injured friend. They stood back, out of the way, as the paramedics swarmed Logan, quickly assessing his condition and working to stabilize him.

"What happened here?" James asked, looking at his friends with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

Kendall's face was stony. "The bruise, the shoulder, the injury last night." He shook his head, unable to believe what he already knew in his heart. "He was lying to us. He was being abused this whole week and he lied to us about it."

"But why?" Carlos said softly. "Why would he do that?"

"The only person who can answer that question if Logan." Kendall said. "And he's not in any condition to shed some light on this at the moment. We need to call Gustavo. Tell him what's going on." And then Kendall remembered something that caused his heart to break. The others knew something was wrong the moment they saw the look on his face.

"What?" James asked. "What is it?"

"He begged me to come with him." Kendall said, his voice choked with emotion. His eyes filled with tears. "He asked me to come with him and I told him no." He put his head in his hands. "I told him no. And he was so scared when he overslept yesterday. I should have known something was wrong."

"Your friend is in rough shape, but he's going to pull through." A paramedic said, coming up to the group. "We're taking him to the hospital now."

"We'll follow behind." James said, grabbing hold of Carlos. "We'll meet Logan at the hospital." They took off to get the car while Kendall went over to Logan. He looked so pale, lying on the stretcher, an oxygen mask coving most of his face. Logan's eyes cracked open and he looked up at his friend.

"You're going to be okay, Logan." Kendall told him. "You're safe now. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

"S'kay." Logan muttered, his words slurring thanks to the medication the medics had given him. "Sorreeeee." His last word slurred as he fell back into unconsciousness, apologizing yet again and Kendall's heart broke even more.

Kendall watched as the medics wheeled his friend out of the gym. "You're going to be okay, Logan." he said, almost to himself. "And we're going to make the person who did this to you pay."

Logan's first conscious thought was that he'd overslept again and that he was in some deep shit. Jake would kill him if he missed another lesson.

"He won't hurt you again, Logan." Kendall's voice filtered in through the haze in his mind. Logan cracked an eye and shut it quickly, the light instantly giving him a pounding headache.

"Owwwww." He moaned, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes, surprised as hell to see an IV sticking out of it. What the heck was going on? "What?" He said out loud.

"You're in the hospital." James said, standing near Logan's head. "You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Shit." Logan groaned. "This is bad."

"It could have been worse." Kendall said softly. "You have two cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a concussion, your back has been hit to hell." He paused so Logan could catch up. "Your shoulder has been dislocated and you have evidence of electrical burns in places I don't even want to talk about. Bro, what the hell was going on at that gym?"

"You have some explaining to do, dude." James agreed. "We need to know."

"Please Logie," Carlos added softly. "what happened?"

Logan sighed, wishing he could pass out again. He just couldn't handle this right now. "Please," he begged, "I will tell you everything. Just let me handle this on my own right now. I need some time."

His friends stared down at him, shaking their heads. "Logan, you've been handling this on your own for almost a week now. You've been shutting us out. Lying to us." James told him.

Carlos nodded. "We want to help."

And finally Logan had had enough. "Just. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He yelled, inwardly wincing at the wounded looks on his friends' faces. "Just leave me alone." Logan begged. "Please."

Finally James nodded. "We'll be here for you, Logan. And we'll be here when you are ready to tell us what happened."

Logan had no doubt that they would be. But what in the hell was he going to tell them?

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**A/N: Sooooo…as always, please remember to review…Thanks!**

***Chapter 11*: Chapter 11**

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! The Easter Bunny has decided to give you a little treat…a new chapter : ). Hope you enjoy it. Sorry its so short, but I wanted to get something posted, so I stopped here. The last chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. I'm blanking on exactly how to end this. Something will turn up….it always does : ). As always, I do not own Big Time Rush. I would like to borrow them for a couple of hours though wink wink.**

**And on another note…is anyone else sick and tired of hearing about One Direction? Those untalented British posers. Support American Made bands : ).**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Logan was avoiding his best friends.

Logan was avoiding Camille.

Logan was avoiding Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and everyone else who tried to talk to him.

He had been released from the hospital the next morning, with strict instructions from his doctors to take it easy. No dancing, no strenuous activity and no back flips. Which meant the insurance review was postponed indefinitely. Not that Logan minded. The idea of doing a back flip only reminded him of his time with Jake and then he found that he couldn't breath.

He'd spent the night in the hospital alone, trying to figure out what he was going to tell his friends. He wasn't even sure what was true and what wasn't anymore. All he knew was that he needed to tell them something. He owed them that much. He just wished he knew what to say.

Logan was confused. He'd driven past the gymnastics studio earlier…for some reason he'd felt the need to go back…and he'd been shocked to see the place closed down and boarded up. It was as if the place had never existed. Jake had disappeared. The police were searching, but no evidence of him had turned up. It was literally as if he'd dropped off the edge of the planet. Logan vaguely remembered Griffin telling Jake he was being reassigned…whatever that meant.

Regardless of what Logan didn't know, one thing was certain.

Griffin had known.

Of course he had known.

Despite what he'd said to Logan that night, he'd known. He'd arrived just in time, he'd had details of the previous attacks. And when he'd leaned over Logan, creepily wiping the blood from his mouth, he'd in no uncertain terms told him to lie to his friends. And the thought of seeing the person who'd ordered his torture every day was literally making Logan sick. The torturer was gone…but the man behind it remained. Logan wasn't sure he could remain in Big Time Rush if it meant being at the mercy of Griffin. He wasn't strong enough for that. To be honest, Logan was still terrified that Jake would turn up behind him at any moment, to finish the job he'd started.

Then there was the problem with his friends. They were hovering. They refused to leave him alone. They constantly looked at him with confusion because he still hadn't told them what had happened with Jake. They looked hurt. And Logan was tired of it. He'd escaped from the apartment and soon found himself wandering the park, lost in thought.

He'd been walking aimlessly for an hour when he looked up and found himself face to face with the one person he wanted to avoid more than any other.

Griffin.

"Logan, my boy, walk with me." Griffin said, turning to walk away, obviously expecting Logan to follow without question.

Logan's eyes quickly searched around him, looking for his friends or Gustavo…anyone, really. Just so he wouldn't have to go anywhere with Griffin alone.

"Logan, come!" The older man barked, making Logan jump. He took off after the CEO, quickly catching up. Griffin began to talk without looking at him.

"You've heard of a woman scorned, haven't you Logan?" He asked without preamble.

"Uh, I've heard the phrase." Logan offered, confused by the question.

"There is nothing worse than a woman scorned. Except cold pants. Always remember that. I really hate cold pants."

Logan nodded. "Cold pants are bad."

"And scorned women. They are also bad." Griffin continued. "And wealthy scorned women are the most dangerous."

"Okay…" Logan said when Griffin didn't continue. They walked for a few moments in silence before Griffin suddenly stopped and faced him.

"You do a good impression of me, Mitchell." He said and Logan's heart stopped beating.

"Um…well…yeah, about that…" He began, but Griffin just held up a hand.

"But Mercedes does an even better one." He looked at Logan meaningfully.

Mercedes?

Oh god…

"Mercedes hired Jake." Logan whispered, almost to himself. How could he have been so stupid?

Griffin nodded. "He was her gymnastics coach. She suggested him when the insurance review came up."

"She watched the sessions? What Jake did?" Logan was mortified.

"My daughter is a ruthless individual." Griffin admitted. "Which makes her perfect to take over my company some day. I'm promoting her to missile defense as we speak."

Logan nodded mutely. The things she'd had Jake do…

"I didn't find out until later." Griffin continued. "I will do anything to protect my daughter, Mitchell. You understand what I'm saying?"

Again, Logan nodded. "Like reassigning Jake?"

"Jake won't bother you again. News of Mercedes' involvement in this cannot get out. I won't allow that to happen."

"So I have to lie." Logan said. "To my friends…to everyone."

"A woman scorned is a bad thing, Logan. But a father scorned is much much worse. You won't like the things that happen if you go against me in this."

Logan silently agreed. If the daughter would order someone to use a cattle prod on a man's business, who knew what the father was capable of?

"The cattle prod incident was disturbing." Griffin said, startling Logan.

"What? How?"

"The look on your face, Mitchell. What else could you have been thinking of?"

"It still scares me." Logan admitted, shuttering.

"I've ordered Mercedes to leave you alone. And your friend, Camille. In time, she'll focus her attentions on someone else. This may, in part, be my fault for ordering you to date her."

"The others dated her too."

"But they didn't cheat on her."

"It wasn't one of my better plans." Logan admitted. "That's what I get for listening to James."

"Lessons have been learned all around." Griffin said, arriving at his car. "And my pants are cold. I'm going to go put on some warm ones. You should do the same." And then he was gone, leaving Logan alone once more. He sighed. It was time to talk to his friends.

He headed back to the pool area, where the guys were lounging. They looked up when he arrived, waiting for him to say something. Logan took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to talk." He told them.

They jumped up quickly, following him into the seclusion of the park. They sat facing each other under a tree, the three boys looking at him expectantly. Logan looked into the concerned faces of his best friends and knew he couldn't lie to them anymore. He never should have lied to them in the first place. Taking another deep breath, he began to talk. He told them everything. To their credit, they listened quietly, though their faces grew darker and darker with each incident he divulged.

When he got to the cattle prod incident, Carlos began to cry. James and Kendall looked at him, horrified, as he described what happened after that, the threats against the band and Camille. How he'd thought Camille would be killed.

"Bro," James said quietly, "You went through all of that for us?"

"You guys are my best friends." Logan admitted. "I would go through anything for you."

Kendall sighed. "You sure attract the crazies." He told Logan. "First Camille and then Mercedes. What is it with you?"

Logan smiled at the mention of Camille. "I don't know…Camille isn't that bad."

"She slaps you every time you get within range!" James reminded him.

"She also kissed me when I needed it and she smells like strawberries and tastes like honey." Logan reminisced, causing the others to gape at him. "She's a cool girl. She slaps really hard though."

"She's worried about you." Carlos told him.

Logan nodded. "I owe her some kind of explanation. And a date."

"And some more smootching!" Carlos added, making kissing noises. Logan slapped at him, connecting with his helmet. Carlos just laughed and continued to kiss the air. He and James glanced at Kendall, sensing the other boy's distraction.

"Come on, Carlitos." James said suddenly. "I need a smoothie." He grabbed hold of Carlos and hauled him away while Kendall looked at Logan.

"You realize what you're asking us to do, don't you?" He asked Logan, who nodded.

"I'm asking you to stay here and work for a man whose daughter tried to kill me." Logan said. "This is our dream. This is our life. We can't give that up."

"And I can't work for a man who is covering for his crazy daughter." Kendall said hotly.

"Kendall! Shoosh!" Logan whispered, his eyes darting crazily around the park.

"See? This is what I mean!" Kendall told him. "You are afraid to say anything even remotely unflattering about this girl. You act like Griffin can see and hear everything we do."

"Can't he?" Logan said back. "How do we know what he can and can't see and hear?"

"If Griffin wants us to continue to be a band, then he has to agree to drop this incident and never ever allow it to happen again." Kendall said meaningfully. "We won't cower."

"Speak for yourself." Logan told him. "I'm cowering."

Kendall gave him a look. "We'll play this his way. We'll tell everyone it was Jake who abused you and him alone. The police are searching for him anyway."

"They'll never find him." Logan said with certainty.

"And I'm sure he's being punished." Kendall shivered at the thought. "But this will never happen again. If it does, we walk. And Logan, you can't hide this kind of stuff from us ever again. Promise me."

Logan nodded, though deep down, he knew he'd do it again if it meant saving his friends. And they'd do the same for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**:

**A/N: Last chapter of this story should be up soon! I'm almost done with it. Hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you leave a review wink.**

***Chapter 12*: Chapter 12**

**A/N: So, here you go…the final chapter of this story. I've had so much fun writing it (which may sound weird, considering how I treated poor Logan), but it was fun : ) . I can't wait to start working on my other story…Big Time Obsession. Its going to be really dark…maybe a bit disturbing…smutty…different from this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope you enjoy Big Time Obsession too!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Logan entered the studio, glancing around nervously. This was his first time back since he'd been released from the hospital and he was still feeling kind of weird about seeing Griffin again. He hoped his friends would keep their words and not say anything uncool to Griffin.

He didn't have to wait long. Griffin walked out of Gustavo's office, his eyes immediately focusing on the boys.

"There's my pretty property." Griffin said, approaching the guys.

"Yeah, uh…" Kendall began, "That's actually, uh, kind of creepy, Griffin."

"Kendall!" Logan hissed. "Be cool!"

Kendall glanced at his friend. "Not when he's being creepy. Pretty property?"

"Quiet, Kendall!" James whispered, giving his boss an awkward smile. "Hey Griffin! What's up?"

"Just here to watch Logan pass his insurance review." Griffin grinned. "Are you up for it today, Mitchell?"

Logan nodded. "Ready as ever."

"Good. Very good. We'd hate for all that training to go to waste." Griffin suddenly frowned. "Wouldn't we?"

Logan gulped as his friends moved closer to him, surrounding him, while they glared at Griffin.

Griffin stared back at the boys, his face unreadable. Finally, he smiled.

"Kendall. You are a shrewd negotiator and I agree to your terms." Griffin said, turning to the tall blond. Kendall looked back at him, confused.

Logan's eyes widened and he turned to Kendall. "The park!" He whispered. "I told you he could hear us!"

"Uh," Kendall swallowed nervously. "Okay, well good then. We have a deal."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we can put this whole ugly incident behind us.

"Dogs!" Gustavo said suddenly, walking up behind Griffin. He looked at the group, confused, noting the awkward way everyone was looking at each other. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" James said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"We're good." Logan added. "Everything is just fine."

"Well, great! Logan, its time for the insurance review" Gustavo said awkwardly. "This isn't weird at all. I'm leaving." He quickly retreated into the studio.

"See you in the studio, boys." Griffin winked, following after Gustavo.

Logan started to follow after Griffin, only to be stopped by Kendall.

"Logan, are you sure you can do this back flip today? You know what the doctor said."

"Mother hen, will you lay off? Its one back flip. I got this."

"We know you do, Logan. We just want to be sure you're ok." Carlos added, looking worried.

"Just watch and learn, boys." Logan smiled, walking into the studio. He nodded to the insurance people sitting in the corner. "One back flip, coming up."

He effortlessly executed a flawless back flip, landing easily. The insurance group nodded their approval, making notes on their forms.

"How about a double back flip?" Logan asked, quickly doing two flips in a row. "Or we can do a round off with a double twist at the end?" Before Gustavo could stop him, he took off running, doing a round off and landing easily at the end. He smiled confidently and threw his hands up in the air, in a typical gymnastics pose.

James, Carlos and Kendall cheered, holding up pieces of paper with tens written on them.

"Looks like he stuck the landing, folks." James said in his best announcer voice. "This kid could go all the way."

"How about a walking handstand?" Logan grinned, immediately doing the trick. The guys cheered even louder.

"Dog! Heel!" Gustavo yelled, running into the studio. "I think these people have seen enough. Right?"

The group nodded, looking bewildered as Kelly led them from the studio.

"You know," Gustavo began, facing the boys. "One dog who does tricks is pretty cool. Imagine how much cooler it would be if another one of you could do flips too." He glanced at the boys. "James! You should take gymnastics lessons and learn to flip to. I could definitely work that into the routine."

James looked appalled and turned white as a ghost. "Me?" he stammered. "What did I do…I mean, I'm sorry for whatever…please don't make me…"

"Dog, relax!" Gustavo said. "We won't sign you up at a crazy gym where the instructor beats you up. Sorry Logan."

"And shocks you in the Nutter Butters!" James screeched.

"Don't talk about it!" Logan hissed. "We don't talk about that!"

"We do if he's sending me for lessons!"

"I meant actual gymnastics lessons!" Gustavo sighed. "Actual lessons, James. That's all."

"Boys," Griffin said, walking back into the studio, "you did good today. Watching you go from nobodies to somebodies is very exciting. Almost as exciting as hunting humans named Jake…or Stan..or Phil. The name is unimportant." Griffin sighed. "If only I was rich enough to make that happen for real." His gaze settled meaningfully on the boys, whose eyes grew wide. "Oh wait…I am."

"Okay, now that was seriously creepy." Kendall told him. "But message received."

"Yup, loud and clear." Logan agreed. "So so clear."

"Very much so." James added. "Couldn't possibly be any clearer."

"I don't get it." Carlos said, a confused look on his face.

"We'll tell you later." James whispered to his friend.

"Good. Now boys, I'm off to pet my Llama. And by Llama, I mean Llama." He left as the boys stared, wide eyed, after him.

"Hunting humans?" Logan whispered to his friends, shocked.

Kendall tried to laugh it off, but the laugh came out weak. "I'm sure it's a metaphor for something…"

"What could that possibly be a metaphor for?" Logan asked him.

Kendall shrugged.

"I'm so sad right now." James whispered.

"Remind me never to get reassigned in Griffin's company." Logan told them.

"Remind me never to make that man mad." James said. "Ever."

"Do you think he's really hunting Jake?" Carlos asked quietly.

Kendall forced a giggle. "No…he wouldn't…of course not…would he?"

Would he? Logan laughed it off awkwardly with his friends…but in the back of his mind, Logan believed the eccentric billionaire probably would…that man was seriously creepy.

Camille watched him from across the pool. He was looking good. The bruises on his face had healed and he was walking much more easily as his broken ribs continued to heal. She watched him joke around easily with his friends, his bright smile outshining the afternoon sun. She smiled in response to his easy smile. It was amazing that he had healed so quickly…both physically and emotionally.

Camille still didn't know exactly what had happened to Logan, but she had a pretty good clue. Kendall had come to visit her after they'd left Logan at the hospital and told her about the condition they'd found him in. Her heart had broken when they'd described his injuries and she'd wanted nothing more than to go to that gym and take care of that sadistic gymnastics coach herself. She was bitterly disappointed when Kendall told her that the man had disappeared.

She heard Logan's charismatic laugh echo across the pool. She wished he would talk to her, but he seemed to be avoiding her since his release from the hospital. Camille sighed loudly, unable to concentrate on the script she was trying to read. All she could concentrate on was Logan and how darn good he was looking, goofing around with his friends. Camille was glad he was okay and extremely glad that he was his usual happy self once more. She'd heard from Jo that he'd passed the insurance review with flying colors and she was glad for that as well.

"Camille?" His deep voice said, surprisingly close, and she looked up, startled. She hadn't even noticed him approach.

"Logan!" She smiled up at him. "How are you?"

Logan grinned and took a seat opposite her. "I'm good. How have you been?"

Camille sighed. "I'll be honest, Logan, I've been worried about you."

Logan's look turned serious. "I know, Camille. I'm sorry. Things kind of got out of control these past couple of weeks."

Camille idly reached up and rubbed his cheek, her thumb tracing over the faded bruise just below his eye. Logan winced slightly, his eyes going down so that he stared at the table.

"Logan." Camille said softly. "What happened?"

His eyes rose to meet hers and she could see the pain in them. "A lot of things, Camille, that I'd prefer to keep to myself."

Camille wouldn't be shut out. "I saw you…in the stairwell…when he threatened you." She told him, wondering how he would take that news. She saw a hint of embarrassment, then an impassive acceptance of her words.

"He was jealous of the very brief, and extremely weird, relationship I had with Griffin's daughter, Mercedes." Logan looked like he was swallowing something bitter while he spoke the words. "He used lies and threats to convince me that the band's future was in jeopardy." He looked at her closely. "And he threatened your life because he said I cheated on Mercedes with you." He finished softly, causing Camille to gasp.

He'd threatened her?

Logan had suffered because of her?"

Camille quickly rose and reached for Logan, enveloping him in a tight hug, which he returned. She didn't care if every eye at the pool was on them…and apparently neither did he. She leaned her head down, brushing her lips against his, tentatively at first. He pulled her into his lap and returned the kiss, growing bolder with each second.

The cat calls and whistles from around the pool caused them to break apart, both grinning with embarrassment as they looked sheepishly at the crowd around them.

"Well, um…" Logan began, clearing his throat. "So…"

Camille moved her face closer to his. "I hope that man is found and punished." She told him, anger returning to her voice.

"I'm certain he probably has been." Logan told her cryptically, not elaborating when she looked at him curiously.

"Anyway," Camille said, a smile returning to her face. "You owe me a date."

"Then a date you shall have, milady." Logan grinned, giving her a gallant bow of his head.

"Dinner tonight?" Camille asked happily.

Logan nodded. "Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick kiss and headed back to his friends, doing his best to ignore their knowing smiles.

"Shut up." He told them, sitting back down, punching James in the shoulder when he wouldn't quit grinning.

"Sooo…" Kendall drawled, "Hot date tonight?"

"Perfect date tonight." Logan said, smiling over at Camille.

"You're a brave man, Mitchell." Kendall said, patting him on the shoulder. "In more ways than one."

Logan nodded, still smiling at Camille.

Their phones pinged suddenly with an incoming text. Kendall reached his phone first, his smile growing wider with each second. "Kelly said the insurance company signed off on our concert!"

James scanned the message, his excitement growing. "Our tour has been released!"

"We're touring in two weeks!" Carlos exclaimed, his eyes shining with happiness.

Logan pulled out his own phone and scanned the text. "Big Time Rush is going on tour, boys!"

Logan smiled as they were suddenly surrounded by their friends, all congratulating them. He knew in that second that this was where he was meant to be. And he knew, if given the choice, that he would go through it all again, just to protect the band and his friends. And, judging from the looks on his friends' faces, he knew they would do the same.

Big Time Rush was here to stay.

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading! ~ LazyLazyWriter**


End file.
